Good Directions
by Krosis
Summary: A Spring Break road trip to New Orleans goes awry when the car breaks down in Savannah Georgia. - A zombieless Zoey/Ellis Fic - ON HOLD / BEING REWRITTEN
1. Prologue 1

I heard this song on the radio the other day and I just couldn't help myself.

This is going to start with a songfic kinda based off of Billy Currington's Good Directions.

It's a bit different – we all know Zoey isn't from Hollywood…

Anyway, it's going to start with a songfic and then work its way through chapters based on prompts that I find online.

Also… No zombies.

Sorry.

xxXxX

Ellis was perched in a lawn chair next to his pickup, a bottle of water between his legs and a few beers in the cooler beside him. In the back of his pick up were a few boxes of turnip greens, fresh from his mother's garden. He had offered to sell whatever she picked and so far, she had made a fortune. Today, though, was a little slow. He remained in his chair, listening to the radio that he had set beside him as he flipped through his _TRUCKS! _Magazine. A half empty bag of pork rinds rested against the cooler and he had decided not too long ago that they were a little too spicy with the given weather. A whopping 90 degrees with a side of humidity though he could see dark clouds moving in from the distance, their appearance promised rain and even higher humidity levels.

Removing his hat, Ellis moved his arm over his head, removing the built up sweat from his brow before returning his hat to the top of his head. He lowered the bill down near his eyes and flipped the page. He would give it another couple of hours – or whenever it started to rain - before heading in to get the turnips cooled off so they would still be good for later. Maybe he would be able to get Mama to make some turnip green soup for dinner, maybe some dip for later…

The sound of crackling gravel made the Southerner's eyes lift from the colorful pictures and the article that went into unnecessary detail about lift kits. A red Honda Civic had pulled to a stop a few yards away, the outline of the driver clearly female. The door opened and what came out of that car had butterflies fluttering in Ellis' stomach.

She was wearing a set of well fitting jeans and a white tank top, from his seat he could see the sweater draped over the passenger seat, her hair was pulled back into a ponytail to keep the heat from attacking her neck. As she walked the distance that separated him and her car, she pulled on a set of sun glasses, the purple tint taking over much of her face. Her shoulders had taken on a bit of red tint from prolonged exposure to the sun. He noticed feint traces of freckles.

"And how are you today, ma'am?" He greeted as he stood, dropping his magazine next to his cooler and his pork rinds. He slapped his hands over his backside, cleaning off his fingers before his hands propped on his hips.

"Hot," she replied, offering a small smile.

_Ooooh, yes you are._

"How can you stand sitting out here?" She cocked her head, trying to shield her eyes from the sun a little more, he could barely make out one of her eyes falling closed while the other remained open. Ellis smiled, adjusting his hat so he could get a better look at her.

"Ah, y'get used to it," he told her. "Didja stop for some turnip greens or-"

"Turn-what? Oh, no I was actually wondering…" she looked up and down the abandoned road and then back to him. "Would you be able to tell me how to get back to the interstate? My GPS is kind of dead. And my map app on my phone sorta," she made a strange squeezing motion with her hands. "sucks the life out of my battery."

Ellis let out a laugh and then walked out towards the road and pointed. "Alright, darlin', first thing yer gonna do is to head down this way past the caution light. There's gonna be this store with this old coke sign out front, and yer gonna have to stop there."

She was standing close beside him, looking out towards the caution light. When he looked down at her, his hand dropping, she turned and looked up at him. She was the perfect height for him, her head reaching just below his chin. "Why am I stopping there?"

He offered her a crooked smile. "You gotta stop and ask Miss Bell for some of her famous sweet tea. There ain't no way that yer gonna go through town and not have somma her tea – she'd never forgive me."

"Okay, so I'll go get some sweet tea. I'm not a fan but-"

"_Whaaat?_ Darlin', you did not just say that you don't like sweet tea!"

She let out a laugh and shrugged. "Never had a taste for it."

"Well, young lady, yer gonna change yer mind, I guarantee it. Now," he went back to pointing down the road. "From there, a left will take you to the interstate but a right…" he began to linger back towards his lawn chair. "A right will bring you right back here to me."

"Okay, sweet tea, and a left and I am interstate bound," she nodded firmly and then began to turn towards her car.

"Ma'am?" She looked his way, her sunglasses poised in her fingers as she had taken them off on her way towards her car.

"Yeah?" She turned, offering an unobstructed view of her face.

"If you wouldn't mind, can I get yer number?" At her hesitation, he was quick to add, "Just so I can see that ya get to yer hotel okay. Hell, if you break down I can come give you a tow – I work at the autoshop just down that way 'n' all."

"Okay, sure…" she nodded, stepping back towards him. "Do you have your phone?"

He offered his cell, and watched as she easily navigated to the New Contact page. She tapped the screen and inserted her number and then her name filled up at the top.

_Zoey_

Ellis smiled, accepting his phone. He glanced at the screen and then looked towards her. "Well, Zoey, you have a nice night – and I hope you enjoy yer sweet tea."

Another sincere smile and she nodded. "I'm sure I will…?"

"Ellis," he offered.

"Ellis," she echoed. "Don't get too hot, Ellis."

He let out a chuckle then lowered himself down into his chair. "Don't you be worryin' about me."

And so, he watched as she walked back to her car, got in, then drove down the road. He smiled, watching as she eased to a stop outside his mom's store, her distant figure small and wavering in the southern heat.

"Good lord, I think I'm in love," he told himself. He looked down at his phone and at her contact information. He suddenly wished that he had taken a picture of her – Keith would never believe this. He resisted the urge to text her at such short notice, even if her phone was dead… and even if she was right down the road.

xxX

A rush of cool air met Zoey once she stepped into the small shop, making her sigh with relief. Her stomach began to rumble almost instantly when her nose detected spices and smells that she often caught when being introduced to a home cooked meal. Her eyes drifted to tables of fresh bread, the labels varying from Banana bread to sun dried tomato bread. Packages of seasonings and recipe books were filling the space between neatly made rows. Zoey found herself lingering forward, licking her lips as she glanced at some homemade jam and fresh peaches.

"Hey there, sweetheart, how can I help you today?"

Zoey looked towards a woman who couldn't be any older than her early fifties, her dark hair showing spots of gray though her face had yet to start showing her age. She was standing behind the register, giving the girl a warm, welcoming smile. Zoey offered one in return, tearing her attention away from the baked goods.

"Hi, um… I was told to come and get some sweet tea I… guess." She shifted on her feet awkwardly, suddenly wishing that she had decided to just head out of town.

"Oh really!" The woman laughed, making her way around the counter. "Did Ellis send ya?"

"Yes ma'am," Zoey murmured. "He said that it was famous."

The woman looked thoughtful as she crossed the room towards a large orange water cooler, a row of mason jars perched neatly beside it. The woman went about filling one of the jars with ice and a few wedges of lemon before filling the container to the brim with sweet tea. Zoey watched as the woman proceeded to screw a lid over the top of the jar, a bendy straw being pushed into a hole that had been created in the lid's surface.

"You don't look like yer from here, sweetheart. Where you from?"

"Pennsylvania," Zoey replied, reaching out to take the sweet tea from the woman. "I was down here looking at the campus and I was headed back, um... Ellis gave me directions since-"

"Now you ain't thinkin' of driving around out here all by yourself with a possibility of… of… your phone dying and what if your car breaks down?"

Zoey smiled, noting that the woman's concern seemed incredibly genuine, a cold hand reaching out to touch her heated wrist. Watching as the older woman started to shake her head.

"No, no. Young lady, you head right back over to Ellis and you get him to take you to a nearby hotel, you hear me?"

"Uh… No, I can't do that to-"

"Nonsense. Go on, tell him his mama told him to take care of ya, you hear?"

Zoey studied the older woman's face, noting familiar and motherly no-nonsense look and it was then that Zoey knew that this lady wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Sighing, Zoey nodded as she reached into her pocket for a mess of crumpled singles and spare change.

"No, just go on – it's on the house, baby. Go talk to Ellis."

"Yes ma'am."

xXx

When he saw her again, she was stepping out of the old store with a large mason jar filled to the brim with sweet tea. Ellis smiled, he had stabbed many holes into the lids of those mason jars that would serve as a straw hole. He watched as Miss Bell – his very own Mama – stepped out onto the sidewalk with her. Just what was his mother up to…?

Shaking his head, he picked up his magazine and flipped around until he saw his previous page. It was a mere moment later when he was lifting his head again, the sound of an engine closing in and when he looked up it was that red Honda Civic.

Good lord, maybe he should be worrying about the heat! His eyes squeezed closed and he gave them a good rub, just to be sure. When he opened his eyes the Civic was coming to a complete stop. Then, Zoey – beautiful Zoey – stepped out from the car, her sun glasses already in place.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you –"

"Noo, not at all darlin'! Whaddaya need?"

"Miss Bell – or uh, your mom –" she leaned forward and peered at him over the rims of her sun glasses. "Is, well," she glanced back down the road, seeing the woman standing out in the southern heat, peering at the clouds that were looming overhead. "I think she might be watching me and ya know, that aside, she is taking a very firm stand on having you show me to the closest hotel." She shifted awkwardly, hands finding their way into her back pockets. "I told her that I would be fine but she, um…" she shifted again and let out a small laugh. "She kind of reminds me of my mom."

Ellis laughed, looking down the road towards his mother's shop and, sure enough, there she was. She waved quickly and then went back inside. Looking back to Zoey who was already trying her best to cool herself off her hand waving absently in front of her face as her fingers plucked at her shirt, he offered a smile.

"She does that," Ellis said gently. "Just gimme a second to pack everything up and I will show you, 'kay?" He was already grabbing his chair, folding it down and tossing it into the back of the truck. When he turned back he was greeted by Zoey lifting his ice chest, the overall movement looking rather nonchalant. Ellis stared for a moment then reached to take the cooler from her, the movement making the water and ice slosh loudly. "Thanks."

"Mmhmm," she hummed in quiet response just as it began to drizzle. There was a loud scoff and she sighed. "Even the rain feels too warm," she whined.

"Ah, ya get used to it," Ellis laughed, pushing the boxes of veggies a bit further into the bed of the truck before closing the tailgate. "So, you wanna follow me?"

Zoey nodded, taking a step back towards her car. "Lead the way."

"'kay, it shouldn't take long." He slid into the front of the truck and started the engine, allowing things to warm and eventually cool down before he committed to the time to put on his seat belt. Before he eased into the road, his fingers worked over the phone until the messages were displayed.

_2 new messages from 'Mama'. _

_I just sent a sweet one your way, sugar. _

_You can thank me later._

Shifting his old Ford into gear, he started into the road with that red Civic right behind him. His lips quirked into a wide smile and he hit his stirring wheel with a few rapid movements of his hands. He would definitely have to get his mama something good for her birthday…

_Thank God for good directions…_


	2. Prologue 2

_Prompt: Friend/Picture_

_Warning: Crappy Cajun accent attempted. _

_xXxx_

"_Zoetic, you suck ass."_

"Fuck you, bro! You're not even pronouncing it right!"

"_Your mom."_

"_Your_ mom! You were killed twenty times! Two-zero! I went fifteen-five you sonnova-"

A mess of noise spilled from the mic, the kid (funny how everyone was either "like twelve" or "kid" when she was playing online) screaming over her bitter rebuttal. Zoey glared, staring at the gorilla who, frankly, had an abnormally large penis (constructed with an image of a cucumber or pickle) and equally massive testicles (cherries, by the looks of it). Sadly, the kid – who _had _to be, like, twelve – didn't study enough anatomy as the cherries were on top of the cucumber/pickle and really the angle was all wrong.

When did the Call of Duty community elapse into socially-retarded twelve year olds?

"Hey Sid," Zoey sighed, once the kid had ceased his screaming. "Want to take turns team-killing this kid?"

"_That's not fair!" _The kid, _xXxSnipez_ wailed.

"_Dear God, yes!" _A distinctly female (or possibly prepubescent boyish) voice groaned. _"Little monster knifed me twice in the last game."_

Sadly, this was Zoey's Saturday night. Call of Duty, and team-killing twelve year old brats with swearing problems who, really, shouldn't be playing online in the first place. It was a sad existence, but until Fall quarter started, Zoey's class schedule was open – wide open. Occasionally, Sasha would try to set her up on a date and get her out of the house, but each attempt had failed miserably. Each and every one. Though, really, Zoey never really expected much. The two girls had met during orientation, a mere month ago, so it wasn't really Sasha's fault that she didn't know the type of guy that the hermit-gamer was into.

Her ringtone, bright and cheery, pulled Zoey's attention from her load-screen.

"Speak of the Devil," Zoey grumbled, hitting the circular button in the center of her controller to check the time. It was well past midnight which could only mean that her friend was in need of a DD. Dropping her controller, Zoey reached out and picked up the worn iPhone. "Alright," came the dull greeting. "Where are you at?"

"_Zoooooooey!" _There was a hiccup and a giggle. "_I, have I told you that I love you? So, so much…" _

"Mm," Zoey hummed, stretching her leg forward and nudging the power button with her toe. The power adapter light faded to orange, the sound of whirring fans dropping into silence. "So where are you? Pool hall?"

"_Uh huh – and there are so many nice people here! I love… I love people."_

"_You talkin' to your friend, sweetheart?"_

Zoey froze, mid shoe-reach and she held her breath. That didn't sound like any of Sasha's friends, that sounded like a large burly man. There was a scuffle with the phone and she could hear Sasha giggling in the background.

"Hello?" Zoey asked, finally yanking her shoe into place.

"_Hey, how are you doi-"_

"You better not fuck with her, buddy. I will kick your ass."

"_Whoa, slow down! I don't know what your problem is but I was just gonna say that you need to come pick up your buddy. She's trashed."_

Another shoe on and then Zoey was grabbing her keys and her wallet. God forbid she ever get an oversized tote bag – or any kind of bag at all – that might help her carry her crap around. Despite how easy it would make things (especially sneaking candy and drinks into the movie theater) Zoey refused to go out and actually buy a bag, big or small.

"No shit."

"_We will take care of her until you-"_

"I meant what I said buddy. You can be built like a brick house for all I care. You touch that girl and I am on you like white on rice."

"_Sounds like my kind of night."_

With an irritated huff, Zoey ended the call and headed for the front door.

xXxxX

The pool hall was a dodgy place in the middle of nowhere, a beacon of light and cigarette smoke in the back roads that drew out a big biker crowd. Zoey had met with Sasha at this place a number of times and picked her up trashed a good number more. Parking the car, Zoey was sure to lock the doors and shove her keys deep into her pockets, wallet safely locked in the dash box. She approached the door, hand idly running over her back pocket to check for her pocket knife and then her front pocket for her cell phone.

There was a number of men standing outside of the open door, cigarettes lit and beers in hand. There was a few that greeted her, telling her "good evening" and administering a quick pet name as she passed by. She stopped in front of the door, sighing softly before she stepped passed the threshold. Old 80s rock was filling the room, the music pouring from an out of date juke box. The place was thick with smoke and reeked of stale beer.

"Sasha!" She called over the music, edging her way past a couple of large men with pool sticks.

"Who you lookin' for, babe?" It was a much older man with a grey beard who asked her, a set of dark sunglasses in place despite the dimly lit atmosphere. Zoey stepped in closer to the man so she didn't have to shout.

"Chick about yay-high," Zoey leveled her hand with her chin. "Skinny as a twig, no boobs… Got drunk and just _loves _people?"

The man released a deep chuckle that made his large stomach shake before he made a gesture to the bar. "You better round her up, sweetheart." Zoey sighed heavily, closing her eyes for a moment before nodding her thanks and slipping her way through the crowd towards Sasha.

"Sasha!"

There was a large man gripping her hips, adorned with tattoos and leather vest with fingerless leather gloves. He was, well, huge; muscular and tall and Zoey found herself physically preparing herself before she reached out for her friend.

"Sasha!"

"Oh! Zoey! Hey, hey! This is Zoey!" The girl was giggling, her arm wrapping around Zoey's shoulders and pulling her close to the bar. "Zoey! Meet my friend Francis – isn't he a hottie? I think you kids should date 'cause I love you and here Francis!" Sasha pushed Zoey flush into Francis' chest, hard arms wrapping around her form almost instantly.

"Hey," the man, Francis, chuckled.

"No thanks," Zoey said bluntly, pushing a hand to his chest and stepping back before looking to her friend. "Okay you drunk, let's get to the car." Taking one of Sasha's arms, she looped it around her neck and slowly guided the tipsy woman from the seat. Almost instantly, Sasha was clutching Zoey with both arms.

"I love you, Zoey," Sasha grumbled, stumbling for a moment before finding her footing.

Being sure to snag Sasha's car keys from Francis, who had grabbed them from the bar next to a couple of discarded drinks, Zoey slowly guided the drunk woman from the bar.

"Guys!" Sasha cried out as Zoey navigated her way through the crowd. "This is my Zoey!"

There was a rough laugh from behind her and Zoey glanced back, seeing Francis standing only inches behind her – clearly intent on following her into the parking lot.

"She's been talking about you all night," Francis informed her.

Making it a point to look irritated, Zoey snorted and pushed on, eventually making it to the front door. The difference between the smoky heat of the bar and the air outside made Sasha shiver and then quickly snort before whispering loudly, "Zoey! _My nipples just got hard!"_

"Jesus H Christ," Zoey groused, silently vowing to never pick this girl up ever again. "Next time, you can have Ryan come pick you up."

They reached the car and Zoey pushed Sasha against the passenger side of the vehicle before digging out her keys. "But Ryan always gets so mad! I can always count on Zoey to come 'n' pick me up…"

"Yeah, well," Zoey sighed as she finally got the car door open. "Lose my number then." She helped ease the girl into the passenger seat before tossing her cell and Sasha's keys into the driver's spot. "Do you have your cell phone?"

"I… " she looked lost, dazed and then she frowned. "No, where is my phone?"

Zoey sighed heavily, turning to go back into the bar only to run straight in to that large chest. "Right here."

"Alright, listen Hulk," Zoey started, reaching out to grab the phone. Her fingers curled around the end and pulled but the man didn't let go. "I don't know who you are, but you are _seriously_ invading my personal space bubble here. Now stop being a creeper and go back inside-"

"Zoey! Zoey I found my phone!" Sasha called over, then giggled. "Hello? You don't sound like my dad…"

"No, sweetie, we have it right here. Please hang up my phone," Zoey called over her shoulder, giving the phone in question a pointed tug but Francis didn't let go, he simply stepped closer, flashing her a rakish smile.

"Let Sasha relax for a bit – why don't you come inside. Let me buy you a drink."

"Ooh, Zoey! Who is Ellis?"

Zoey glanced back but didn't answer. "Look, I am sure you are as studly as can be on your Harley with your tattoos and crap, but I'm really not in the mood for this tonight. So if you just give me the damn phone I will be on my way." The man was smiling, taking another step closer and Zoey was sure she was almost pressing herself against the car. "I'm not playing hard to get, buddy. Back the fuck off!" With her free hand she shoved at his chest, making him take a step back.

"I think Zoey is finally gonna get laid," Sasha was saying.

"Better watch it Francis!" One of the men called from the door way and it was followed by laughter.

"What's she gonna do? She's just a little thing…"

Taking a breath, Zoey rolled her neck as she mentally prepared herself for the possibilities. This hadn't been the first time something like this had happened. Sometimes it was college guys, shoving their hips up against hers, gyrating and moaning into her ear. Sometimes it was business men out for a drink, dropping money and drinks and offering her things. Sometimes it was thick headed, idiotic bikers trying to intimidate her with their size and mentioning their, ahem, _girth_. Every time it was because of Sasha, because she was constantly trying to hook her friend up, because she would get drunk and tell everyone just how badly Zoey needed to get laid…

And Zoey was getting sick and tired of it.

"Zoey," the irritant whined. "Why didn't you tell me that you met a boy in Savannah? He sounds really cute! Maybe you can sleep with him instead…?"

She snapped.

"Sasha! I am _not _sleeping with anybody! You need to get that through your damn head! And you!" She set her angry glare towards the biker. "You have the count of five before I freak the fuck out!"

Zoey withdrew her hand from the phone in order to take a defensive stance. She adjusted her footing, setting one foot in front of the other and she raise her hands, palms open and facing her potential opponent.

"Come and get it, honey."

"One…"

"Zoey…? Zoey, Ellis says he wants to talk to you!"

"She's gonna kick yer ass Francis! _Haha!"_

"Two…"

"Oh god, I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"Three…"

"Godammit! _Francis! _Don't be an idiot!" The older man who she had talked to in the bar was suddenly in her field of vision, sunglasses still in place. "Do you know who this young lady is?"

Francis glanced back over his shoulder. "Should I…?"

"That's Wade's little girl," came the gruff response. "Do you know how many times this young lady has been here, while we have gone about our business and she hasn't said a word?"

"Wade?" A somewhat shocked look crossed his features and then he was looking back at Zoey, looking her from head to toe. "I… I didn't… _You're _Wade's kid? The cop's kid?"

Zoey dropped her defenses in order to straighten to her full height. In his moment of surprise, Zoey snatched the phone and tossed it into Sasha's lap (_"There's my phone! Zoey! Zoey I found my phone!"_)before closing the door. "Yeah, so what?"

"I… Shit…" he ran a hand over his scarred skull before shaking his head. "Jesus, get outta here."

She waved her hands, glaring as she made her way around the car. "I've been trying to!" she yelled at him. Staying at a respectable distance now, Francis rounded the car with her, hands lodged deep into his pockets. "Be sure to come and get her car in the morning, shit gets vandalized out here pretty often."

Zoey yanked the door open, turning one last time to glare at him. "Oh, so you are being a gentleman now, huh? Afraid of violating your parole or something?" It was a low blow and honestly it was something she wouldn't have normally said but he had wore on her nerves quickly.

"Just get the fuck outta here."

She tossed a sweet smile over her shoulder as she slid into the driver's seat, "Gladly."

"Zoey, Ellis says-"

"Sasha, put down the damn phone!"

"Um, Ellis? I think you should try calling her back later…"

xXxx

It was a full hour later, as Zoey was laying back in bed when her phone went off. Groaning, she slid the lock to the side and pressed the phone to her ear.

"Sasha, honey, you have water on the table next to your bed and one on the bathroom counter and your cell phone," she yawned into her hand, stretching out her legs as she pushed her pants down towards the foot of the bed, leaving her in a tank top and underwear. "Your cell phone is in your hand and your mom has your car keys and if you ask me if I got laid I am going to go back to your house and kick yer ass."

"_Zoey? This is Ellis…" _

"Ell- Oh… I… Sorry, how are you…?" She opened her eyes, staring up at her dark ceiling.

"_Well I'm good, thanks. I was actually calling to see if you were okay. Sounded like you were havin' one hell of a time earlier."_

Zoey laughed dryly. "_That _was a typical Designated-Driver night with my, well, only female friend Sasha and I am really, really sorry that you had to hear all of that."

"_He didn't…?"_

"No, he didn't and, just to so you know… Sasha has the tendency to try to hook me up with anything with a penis and I am sorry you were subjected to that. I guess I should have deleted your number after I left Savannah."

"_No, darlin', I'm glad you d- Keith! No- Hey!" _There was a scuffle and Zoey could hear the phone being moved to someone else's ear.

"_G'evening, Cher!"_

"Um, Hi?"

"_This is, Zoey yeh?"_

"Yes…?"

"_I'm Keith, Ell's _l'ami. He mentioned you a time 'r two _and I figured I would introduce myself. I hear that you were havin' some problems earlier dis evenin'. You are alright Cher?"_

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just another night, I guess. Um, I'm going to go ahead and go to sleep, so-"

"_Of course, of course! Now, before you go I have to ask… Is that Beee-uu-tiful picture ya sent earlier dis evenin' of you? 'cause Cher…" _He whistled. "_You be mighty easy on de eyes if I be sayin' so."_

Zoey paled for a moment, eyebrows furrowing. "What? What picture?"

"_Ya texted a picture of yerself. Hair down with sunglasses on yer head, white tank top drinkin' the coke in the glass bottle?"_

Zoey imagined the picture – remembered the day it was taken. Sasha had snagged her phone and lifted it quickly, taking the shot and then offering a happy smile. "_Can you say Facebook?"_ And it had been a good photo, flattering lighting with the subject looking off into the distance, enjoying her ice cold soda…

"Oh God…"

"_Nah, Cher you be lookin' lovely! I just wanted to make sure that dis woman that Ell been goin' on about was da real deal!" _ Despite her irritation, Zoey found her lips quirking on the sides, amused by his Cajun accent and his sweet words. "_Imma find you a good picture of Ell, Cher. Don't you worry 'bout dat none, no. My mama always said he got good angles on him. Now Imma give you back to Ell now, you wish eachodder good night."_

"_Sorry about that, darlin'," _Ellis said, sounded just as exasperated as Zoey was feeling. "_That was Keith. I guess yer friend sent me that picture of you earlier and he saw it…"_

Zoey snorted. "Feel free to delete that," she grumbled.

"_I think I'll keep it." _At that moment, Zoey's phone vibrated against her ear. "_Sleep well, Zoey."_

The line went dead and Zoey frowned, pulling the phone from her ear only to see that she had a new picture message, from Ellis. Hitting the screen with her finger she brought up the message log, seeing the somewhat new message that contained her picture being sent and then the one following, of Ellis…

He was driving, hand on the wheel while his other hung out of the window of the truck. The backdrop was filled by a lake and trees and he was watching the road, focused but offering a small smile. Sunglasses – they looked like aviators – covered his eyes and his hair looked wet.

Keith was right, the young man had some amazing angles. Strong jaw, defined arms and full, pouty lips. She smiled, resisting the urge to bite her lip and simply _gush_. Another image appeared, this one of two men, one being Ellis and the other being a man with a thin scar over the bridge of his nose, a wide smile with sharp features. His eyes were a deep green and his arm was wrapped around Ellis' neck, who was in the midst of a laugh.

"_Keith wanted to send a picture of himself."_ Was the message beneath the image.

Zoey's thumbs worked over the keypad. She found herself smiling stupidly even after she had sent the message, put the phone down and closed her eyes.

_Goodnight, boys._


	3. The Trip

_The beginning is a little fast but that's just because I am impatient, m'kay?_

_Also, this chapter is a whopping 20 pages long, m'kay? I tried to find different prompts that fit with the sections and, well, break it up but it didn't flow right… Plus, I have had this written and sitting around before I wanted to do the prompt idea…_

_So, this prompt is…Chapter One_

**xXxXxX**

Since her Sophomore year of high school Zoey had been a bit of a homebody. She had ditched countless double dates and outings with the girlfriends and she focused on school and her cross country running and, well, video games. It had been easy and it had made time fly (though it did result in her own mother asking if she was a lesbian). She had made an attempt at making dates with a few different guys and after one horrible date with a Junior with wandering hands, she simply gave up on guys and kept her head down for the remainder of her high school days.

The summer before she went to college she gave the idea of an actual social life another shot. She attended a few parties and made a couple of good acquaintances that she would be able to seek out and chat with if things got uncomfortable or boring. Around this time, Zoey also jumped into the dating pool yet again and she had found Ryan. He was a football player on the defensive line and he was pretty fun to look at – big blue eyes, hard muscles and nice hair paired with a charming smile. They had hit it off and Zoey was happy, smitten even.

These feelings were soon replaced with bitter hatred a month into their relationship when Ryan went "camping" with a group of his friends. It was during this "camping trip" that he had met Sasha and had dumped Zoey with a _text message_.

Zoey was more than willing to return to her hermit status that very night, ignoring party invites and group gatherings. Her days were spent playing video games and plotting her Zombie Apocalypse Plan that her and a few of her Xbox-buddies took a bit too seriously. Her summer was spent in her bedroom. She only bothered to venture out into the real world when orientation came around and as she joined her group she had been sure to keep to herself until a short blonde girl dragged her into a conversation.

"_I don't see the point in a tour," _she had started. "_Every single person here is going to be arriving an hour early in order to find their classes when school starts up."_

"_I have time then," _Zoey had replied. "_I don't have an on-campus class until Spring quarter."_

"_Yeah, what are you taking?"_

"_Film studies."_

"_Will I be able to rely on you to get rid of those crappy tween horror flicks?"_

"_What's your name?" _

"_Sasha."_

"_Zoey."_

It was love – in a completely platonic way (_Seriously mom. It's not like that)_. They had chatted for the rest of the day, joking and laughing. She was a little girly, initially but she had some Zoey-centric tendencies that Zoey, personally, found astounding. Her sense of humor was dry and sarcastic (_"I'm sorry, Zoey. We can't all have great boobs like you." _She had gestured to her measly A-cup then) and then witty the next. The companionable, chummy relationship they had obtained in mere hours vanished completely at the end of the day as the crowd began to diminish.

"_Sasha!" _It was a distinctly male voice and it wasn't until a muscled individual with blue eyes broke from the crowed that Zoey finally realized that this girl, her orientation buddy, was _that _Sasha.

"_Ryan?"_

"_Zoey?"_

Friendship terminated.

And it would have stayed that way if Zoey hadn't confided her ultimate weakness to the girl during the time that they had spent together. Zoey liked peanut butter – like really, really liked peanut butter. She found out her freshman year of high school that her meals could consist of a peanut butter sandwich and a cup of cold milk. Oreos and peanut butter were a delicious combination that was more than capable of making any girlie sorrows vanish completely. It was her Achilles heel, her kryptonite and her ruthless ex-orientation buddy used it against her.

"_I'm sorry. I had no idea that he was even dating someone when we hooked up," _She had told Zoey over a platter of pancakes that had been smothered in peanut butter and syrup. "_You're a great person and I would really like it if we could be friends…"_

"_Peanut butter is to Zoey as Kryptonite is to Superman," _had been the response.

Friendship rekindled.

And then Sasha the Match Maker appeared.

Every couple of weeks or so, Sasha would try to introduce Zoey to a member of the opposite sex and she would drag her and the mystery guest out for a double date with her and _Ryan _(who she still hated – and the fact that he had gotten a Bieber haircut just made that hatred increase). Each attempt had failed miserably and she stopped for a while – until she started plotting Spring Break.

Zoey had spent the first two quarters of the year locked in her room, yelling at little kids on Xbox and though she loved her ongoing relationship with Call of Duty she found herself wanting something more. So when Sasha lured her from her cave, with promises of peanut butter in the form of a smoothie, she was more than ready to start interacting with people that she could actually _see. _It would be nice to interact with people her own age – get out of the house for a bit.

"Would you be willing to go to Mardi Gras?"

"Mardi Gras?"

"I was going to ask Ryan to go with me but he made plans with a friend of his and I figured that you can come and it can kind of be like a… double-date road trip thing."

Zoey knew that people with friends who were in relationships were often put on the back burner and after years of witnessing this phenomena she had no problems with being set aside… But meeting some stranger and being stuck in a car with him for so many hours was iffy at best.

"I don't know…"

"Please! It will be so fun and he's cute. You'll like him!"

"…Fine."

"Yes! Thank you so much – we will have so much fun, I swear!"

Sunday morning, when the minivan pulled into the parking lot outside of her father's apartment building, it was still dark. It was going to take a little over twenty-four hours of driving in order to get to New Orleans so Zoey had stocked up on Five Hour Energy, made sure to pack snacks and drinks, a couple of books, DVDs and a portable DVD player and a number of other electronics so she wouldn't be too bored when she wasn't driving. The driver's side door opened as Zoey made her approach and Sasha rushed forward to help grab her bags.

"Ready?" She was too happy, too awake.

"It's 4:30. No one should be ready for anything."

"Well I am awake and I am ready to go!" The back of the minivan popped open and Zoey's bags were added to the pile of pillows backpacks and totes. "Are you ready to meet him?"

"It's 4:30," Zoey insisted and Sasha snickered as she hurried back to the driver's side door. Yawning, Zoey pulled the handle and slid the van door to the side before crawling into the vacant backseat. She could only see the guy's silhouette but she could tell that he had a smaller build than Ryan (Who was sitting up front with Sasha and his stupid Bieber haircut).

"Spencer this is Zoey."

"Hey, how are ya?" He also had a nice voice, a little scratchy but it wasn't a horrible sound.

"Tired, you?"

There was a chuckle. "About the same."

As the car pulled away from the curb, Sasha cheered. "Alright, so it's ten hours until we hit Myrtle Beach!"

"Myrtle Beach? I thought we were going to Mardi Gras?" Zoey leaned forward in her seat, her head in between the two front seats as she peered at Sasha's darkened features.

"We're going to miss a couple of parades, but we will get there for Tuesday. I figured that we can hit Myrtle beach, take a bit of a break, you know? Then beach-hop our way down to New Orleans and by then, I should have a pretty good tan." She glanced at Zoey and she could tell, with some help of the dashboard lights that she was smiling. "And with all of those video games, _you _could do with some color too, Zoe. Just saying."

"So from Myrtle beach we follow the coast?"

"Trying to sleep," the passenger to her immediate right announced. Zoey scowled at Sasha, who merely shook her head and looked back to the road.

"Shut up, Ryan," she bit off then flopped back into her seat, reaching for her seatbelt and finally clicking it into place.

Sasha sighed softly. "Come on, you two. I know you two aren't exactly on good terms but come on, you can at least ignore each other or something, right?"

"Not until she pulls that stick out of her ass."

"Oh, I'm sorry Ryan, I couldn't hear you over all of that dick in your mouth."

There was a snort from the seat beside her and it was then that Zoey decided that maybe Spencer wouldn't be so bad after all.

**xXxXxX**

Zoey had drifted in and out of consciousness until 8 or 9 that morning and it was then that she finally got a good look at her "date". He was cute with sharp features and dark hair that looked stiff with gel (That in itself was a point deduction as she had hated gelled hair since Jersey Shore reared its ugly head). His eyes were a dark brown and though he was in shape he wasn't overly so, which was something Zoey appreciated. It seemed shallow but Zoey was one to have a fondness for people who kept themselves healthy and in shape. She didn't think that heavier individuals were unattractive but she preferred someone who kept themselves in good condition -and Spencer? Well, aside from his hair, he was in pretty good condition.

"Good morning," he greeted, offering a sleepy smile.

"Morning," Zoey had replied, though she was already digging through her bag of entertainment.

She knew that if she didn't occupy herself quickly, they would elapse into one of those uncomfortable silences that would be thick with small talk about weather and movies and favorites (_So… What's your favorite color…?). _So she pulled out her DVD player and snatched a DVD at random.

"Is that _Fight Club?_"

Zoey looked at the case in her hands and then back to Spencer, raising her eyebrows. "Yeah…"

"You like _Fight Club?_"

"If you say that you don't, I am not speaking to you until we get to Myrtle Beach," Zoey retorted.

"And if I said that 'Bob has bitch-tits'?"

Wow. This guy… This guy was good!

She smiled, nodding her approval as the opening scenes blipped onto the screen. To make a point that he was free to watch, she set the screen in the seat between them and leaned over so she could see. He did the same, their shoulders brushing together but Zoey made no comment until her wrist began to ache.

Leaning away from the screen she rubbed at the sore appendage and simply took a break from watching the movie until Spencer made a move. She had justified her willingness to go along with his idea, telling herself that it wasn't a big deal and it wouldn't kill her to have a bit of fun – it was Spring Break!

"Here," he lifted the DVD player from the seat and leaned back against the door closest to him, his back fitting in the corner comfortably. Zoey unbuckled her seatbelt and scooted towards her "date" and leaned her back into his side, the DVD player resting on his pillow that he set in his lap. They each shifted until they were comfortable, Zoey curling her legs up along the seat, her head against his chest while he draped his arm across her chest and neck, his palm against the front of her shoulder. "Is this okay?"

"Mm," she hummed, nodding.

"Easy you two," Ryan, who was driving so Sasha could catch up on her rest, said. He wiggled his eyebrows in the rear view mirror.

"Shut up, Ryan."

"Fuck you."

"You-" Spencer started the movie back up and Zoey frowned as she elapsed into silence, focusing on the small screen.

**xXxXxX**

"You know," Sasha said as she washed her hands. "I saw you two kissing."

Zoey momentarily froze, watching Sasha through the mirror as she adjusted her ponytail, her arms lifted and her eyes wide. Guilt began to bubble up throughout her system but she was quick to get rid of it, reminding herself that it was Spring Break, telling herself that she should be able to have a little fun. Sure, she had been a flirty little thing after they had finished off the movie but _he _had kissed _her. _

She didn't exactly object though.

"You two are cute together. Do you think that it might work for longer than a week this time?"

"I don't know… I mean, so far he isn't that bad."

Sasha smiled, drying her hands before she touched up her hair and makeup. "There are condoms in my purse."

"Sasha!"

Her friend giggled. "How long has it been?"

"What-".

"Zoey," she was suddenly stern.

"Uh..."

Sasha was all smiles as they made their way from the bathroom and into the convenient store's many junk food isles. She snagged a bag of Doritos then navigated to the cooler, Zoey following. "Maybe at the beach you two will…" she made a hand gesture before opening the cooler and grabbing a Red Bull and a can of sweet tea.

"Yeah," Zoey felt the beginnings of a blush rise in her cheeks. "Maybe."

**xXxXxX**

Zoey was _pissed_.

It was close to midnight and they were still on the beach, gathered around a bonfire with a mess of strangers as music blared over the sound of the surf. People were dancing, drinking, kissing – hell some people were having sex right on the beach! She did her best to stay away from those people, though, and found a few somewhat sober individuals to talk to and things would be moving along smoothly until Spencer would _morph _from the crowd. He had been sweet and funny for the entire duration of the car ride to the beach but after he had a couple of drinks that sweet and funny disposition vanished and something else took its place. He was suddenly grabby and possessive and rude and it made Zoey uncomfortable.

After she had first been spotted speaking with a member of the opposite sex he seemed to have snapped.

"That's great, film studies! Do you know what you want to do specifically?" The guy was nice and pleasant, drinking only water as he had been assigned the Designated Driver role for the evening.

"I don't know yet. I've always wanted to maaa_aaaaa_ke-" Lips, hot and moist moved over her neck, hands gripped at her backside and pulled her back against stronger body. She felt him grind his lower body into her backside then and Zoey fought for composure. "H-horror mov_iiiees_." She shivered, feeling disgusting and smelling alcohol and saliva. The poor guy had left, looking awkward and uncomfortable and leaving Zoey to this…

She whirled on him, giving him a push back. "Will you stop it?"

"Who was that?"

"I don't know, I was just talking to him," shoving at him again, she dove into the crowd and tried to disappear.

It didn't take long for him to find her again; she was sitting in the sand a good ways away from the fire, sipping at a Red Bull. This time, he plopped down beside her, his arm instantly going around her neck and shoulders and he pulled her against him. Their lips met but unlike in the van, when it had been sweet and slow he moved in too fast, kissed her too hard and God, she could get drunk off of his breath. Pushing him back, Zoey dried her lips with the back of her hand, cursing.

"What's yer problem?" He slurred, the Dixie cup that held his selected beverage tilting and allowing a bit of the liquid to slosh out and onto her shoulder and the sand.

Zoey scoffed, "Look, you're cute but you're just not my type okay?" That was a lie, he had been her type six or seven hours ago when she was thinking about going to bed with him but now that he had a few drinks, she didn't feel that way anymore.

She had done this for Sasha so she could have an enjoyable Spring Break with her boyfriend whilst getting in a bit of girl time on the side. The notion was a bit screwy but Zoey understood it enough to not complain. It had started okay when Spencer wasn't being so possessive and creepy.

"Will you get _off?_" Another push.

A devilish grin spread over his features and he pushed against her again. "Maybe if you help me."

She had left the beach after that, using the crowd to her advantage and ducking down to avoid falling into his line of sight. She slept in the van that night and only dared to venture back towards the beach when her friends hadn't been spotted by 10am the following day. It seemed that they had slept on the beach that, making finding them a rather easy task. Sasha had apologized up and down, swearing that she would make it up to her as she paid for breakfast. Even Ryan had made a small grunt of agreement though Spencer seemed irritated and stayed quiet.

"It won't happen again, Zoey," Sasha murmured. "You know, not until we get there anyway."

Zoey decided to not mention anything about Spencer and accepted the apology.

That had been a good five hours ago and now Sasha was back at the wheel with some help of a Five Hour Energy that she had purchased while gassing up the van. They were a little bit behind schedule, as they decided to wait for a an hour or so to let the worst of the hangover pass them by but with Sasha driving like Jimmy Gibbs Jr. they were getting back on track.

…That is, until the car came to a puttering halt on their way from Myrtle Beach to Jacksonville, Florida…

"No," Sasha begged as the van literally shuddered. Zoey leaned forward, watching as a few lights on the dashboard lit up as more smoke drifted from under the hood of the car. "Please no," She turned the wheel and the van eased into the emergency lane. She eased to a stop before the engine died and with a slow and heavy exhale, Sasha shifted the van into park. "No. Way." The radio cut with the engine, leaving the passengers to listen to the gentle pitter-patter of rain on the vehicle.

"Maybe it just overheated?" Ryan said though it came out in the form of a question – one that no one in the car had the answer to.

"Guess we should call for a tow," Spencer offered. It was the first thing that he had said all morning.

"Wait," Sasha said as she turned to look at Ryan and then at Spencer. "Neither of you knows anything about cars?"

Silence and then Zoey cleared her throat. "I will call an autoshop." After punching a few buttons on her phone she was examining a screen that displayed where they were with a pulsing blue dot. When she searched for the closest auto shop it came with a linked phone number and when she hit the highlighted area with her finger tip the screens changed. After a second of pause she was met with the soft dial tone.

"Wait, shouldn't someone look at it or something?" Sasha whined.

"''_Ello_?" The voice on the other end of the phone was distinctly Southern.

"Hi, how are you today?" Zoey greeted, trying to sound at least a little happy despite the current situation.

"'_m doin' alright, how 'bout yerself?"_

"Oh, you know-"

Sasha sighed loudly. "Guys are supposed to know cars! Can someone at least go out there and look at it and _pretend _that they might have an-"

"Oh, Lord, pop the hood I will look at it!" Zoey announced and opened the sliding door, she closed the door behind her and approached the front of the smoking vehicle. "Sorry about that."

"_Got a buncha boys that don't know much about cars, huh?"_

Zoey chuckled as the hood popped open. A rush of smoke came from the newly opened hood and in order to flip the latch she had to hold her phone to her ear with her shoulder, her neck craning to the side as she reached under the hood and – "_Ow!_" she withdrew her fingers, the skin on each digit suddenly feeling raw.

"_You alright?"_

"Yeah, just burned myself is all."

"_Smoke coming from the engine?"_

Zoey examined her finger tips, frowning when they took on a hard white appearance. "Yeah, we broke down outside of Savannah, you guys wouldn't happen to offer any towing services, would you?"

She could hear the start of an engine in the background. _"Can ya tell me from what area specifically?"_

"Um," she pulled the phone away and brushed her finger to the side, watching as her map application lit up the screen. The pulsing blue dot showed their general location and she raddled off the information. "Says we are on seventeen? Speedway Boulevard – South bound. If we were going North we would be nearing Shannon Road?"

"_Oh, okay, I should be there in about twenty 'r thirty minutes, alright?"_

"Okay, thank you, sir."

"_Ma'am?"_

"Yes?"

"_Try not t'be playin' around with the hood anymore alright?"_

Zoey smiled, nodding. "I might be able to do that."

"_Good. I'll be there soon." _

Sasha beeped the horn which resulted in both startling Zoey and calling her attention to the front seat. She made an over exaggerated shrugging gesture and Zoey shrugged in return, walking around the car to the sliding door. Sliding back into her seat she leaned forward. "Okay the guy said that he would be here in about thirty minutes."

"What can we do for thirty minutes?" Ryan asked, and he flashed a cocky smile that looked _retarded_ with that stupid Beiber haircut. It was then that Zoey felt a hand touch her arm. She turned her head and looked at Spencer who managed to look both smug and apologetic.

"I can think of something," Sasha murmured, sending Ryan a rather 'come hither' glance.

Zoey eyed the hand on her arm and she shrugged it off, scooting away as she dug into her backpack to find her iPod and her headphones.

"_Barf," _Zoey groused, popping one of the ear pods into place.

"Zoey, maybe we can-"

He was all sweet and nice again, but memories of the previous night made her skin crawl. "I am… going to take a nap." Grabbing her red zip up sweater and her iPod, she draped it over her torso before leaning back into her pillow. Swiping her fingers over the face of her iPod, she selected a playlist dubbed "Sleepy Time" and allowed the sounds of acoustic guitars and pianos to work their magic. Her body was relaxed and the music was almost therapeutic and she would have fell asleep if Sasha would stop her giggling… and if it didn't feel like someone was staring at her.

"Stop it," she uttered without opening her eyes.

"Look," he whispered. "Can you let me apologize?"

She shook her head, wanting to be in her bedroom, alone. "Stop starring at me."

Another giggle and Zoey opened her eyes. Spencer was on his side of the seat (_Good boy)_ but the look he was sending her – he looked so upset.

Opening the door, Zoey hopped back outside and then slammed the door. It was drizzling and pleasantly cool outside despite how warm it had been at the beach that morning. Pulling her sweater on, she zipped it up to her chest before she placed her back to the van. Cars and trucks proceeded to zoom by, paying no mind to the stranded tourists as the car continued to release plumes of smoke.

This was turning into a nightmare.

Casting her eyes down to her iPod she went to the settings and set it up to shuffle, hoping that the beloved electronic would manage to set her up with that song that was summing up her day.

Tucking her iPod into her pocket_, _she examined the hood of the car from her position_. _Smoke was still billowing out from under the hood and she imagined the engine catching on fire…

"_Well I'm not braggin' babe so don't put me down, But I've got the fastest set of wheels in town. When something comes up to me he don't even try 'cause if I had a set of wings I know she could fly…"_

Well, it didn't exactly sum up her day, but any time was a good time for the Beach Boys. She rubbed her finger tips together, the blistered skin aching under the friction.

Ugh, she could have stayed home with her _Companion Cube (_Or, you know, her xbox) and ate Doritos and other fatty foods that were just so delicious. Tilting her head back, she closed her eyes, pondering the what-ifs and allowing the rain to speckle her face. It was relaxing, over all, listening to her music and feeling the rain. She suddenly realized how tired she was and how little sleep she got from trying to sleep in the van. She would wake up with a seatbelt driving into her hip, her legs numb from the cramped space and she suddenly wanted nothing more than to find a bed and make it hers. Allowing herself to sink to the ground, Zoey leaned her back against the van.

She wondered if either of her parents were willing to spring for a plane ticket home. For a fleeting moment, she thought that maybe her father would, but then her mom – dear ol' mom – would come swooping in and claim that neither of them would be buying a ticket for her. Sure, it was another factor of her life that she understood, but she still thought it was unfair. Instead of getting a plane ticket, she decided that she would shoot for a good hotel room.

Initially, the plan was for Sasha and Ryan to share one room, and for Spencer and her to share another, leaving both couples with a good amount of privacy with the member of the opposite sex. However, due to current circumstances, Zoey decided that she would try and get her own room, costs be damned. Tilting her body to the side, she dropped her hand into her pocket and fished out her phone in order to search for a decent hotel for the night.

"Zoey?"

Zoey's entire body flinched, jolting back against the van. The voice came from her immediate left, closer to the front of the vehicle and too Southern and too familiar.

"_Holy shit!" _Her hand instantly gripped at her chest, simultaneously tugging at her ear phones. "What the hell!"

The familiar man that stood before her chuckled, his laugh was pleasant and light hearted. Narrowing her eyes at the man she took in his appearance; his coveralls serving only as a set of pants as the upper half was unzipped and the sleeves were tied securely around his waist and heavy boots (Zoey could only assume that they were steel-toed by the looks of them). He was wearing a hat – the same hat he had wore when she had first saw him.

Zoey couldn't help but smile.

"Y'alright?" He was tall, her eyes level with the nape of his neck.

"Ellis," her hands dropped from her chest and she hit his shoulder playfully. "You scared the crap outta me."

He offered her a smile that displayed perfect teeth before he was turning to assess the front of the van. The smoke had diminished greatly in the van's down time though Zoey could still feel a bit of heat radiating from its core. "I noticed," he told her.

As he reached for the edge of the hood Zoey reached out as if to stop him. "I wouldn't do that – it's pretty hot."

"So you were the one I was on the phone with? Damn darlin', you coulda just called my cell."

"I haven't talked or texted you in like, four months…" She said distantly though she nodded in response to his question. She started to rub her fingers together as she watched him withdraw two dirty rags from the pocket of his coveralls. He used them to protect his fingers as he lifted the lid and propped it up with the rod that was hooked beneath.

"Lemme see yer hands."

Zoey held her hands out, palms up so she could show off her burnt fingers and the Mechanic visibly grimaced.

"_Y'ouch."_ His attention dropped to the motor for a moment, idly fanning away any smoke that was drifting into his face. "Me 'n' Keith use some ointment back at the garage but…" he reached into his pocket yet again, pulling his phone out and lightly tapped the screen before placing the phone to his ear.

There was a couple seconds of pause and then he spoke, "Hey, guess who I found?" He winked at her playfully then looked back to the engine. "Zoey. Nah, I ain't lyin'. Say hi to Keith, darlin'…"

Zoey sighed, shaking her head though she couldn't stop her smile. "Hey Keith!" she called.

"Told ya… Nah, but can you stop 'n' get some ice or somethin'? Zoey did when she was on the phone. Right?" he leaned towards the engine now, his free hand hovering over the steaming piece of machinery. "'kay…" he lowered the phone. "He's comin' down with another truck. There's not enough space in the tow truck alone 'n' he said he would bring ya somethin' for yer hand."

"What? No, he doesn't have to do-"

"Do you know what's wrong with it?" Sasha had crawled out of the driver's seat from doing _whatever _she was doing with Ryan and she peered at the Mechanic with large eyes.

"It looks like the head gasket is blown but we gotta tow it in t'be sure."

Sasha frowned as Spencer and Ryan filtered from the vehicle as well. The mechanic focused on his job, dropping one of the rags down over the oil cap before opening the tank and peering inside. Withdrawing the dip stick he eyed end of the rod for a moment before cleaning it off and dropping it back inside. "When was the last time you had an oil change?"

The smaller girl scowled openly. "Look, Mister Mechanic –"

"Ellis."

Taking a breath, Sasha reiterated. "_Ellis_, we need to get this fixed as soon as possible, okay? How much is something like this going to cost?"

The mechanic shrugged his shoulders, not paying any mind to Sasha's glowering. "It really depends. Sometimes, with things like this, you gotta piece the entire engine back together."

Spencer winced visibly as the rainfall increased. "And how much does _that _usually cost?"

"The part itself cost around four-

"Four?" Ryan cried, alarmed. "Four hundred? You're serious?"

Ellis proceeded to go about his business, standing next to the tow truck and tugging at the levers to adjust the ramp. It began to tilt, the end lowering to the ground as Ryan proceeded to fume about the potential costs.

"It might not even be the head gasket," Ellis offered as he pulled another lever and went to grab the chain that began to slide down the length of the ramp. "It mightta been the fact that it over-heated. The only thing I can say fer sure, is that y'all need to get the oil changed."

Zoey scowled at Sasha, crossing her arms. "Didn't I tell you to take it in and get everything checked?"

Sasha offered a hesitant smile. "Um, no?"

"You just poured more oil in there, didn't you?" When Zoey didn't get a response, she sighed heavily. "Sasha, that's not good for the c-"

"Shut up, Zoey. Not everyone can be as butch as-"

"Looky here you Bieber wanna-be-"

"Yer mama know you talk to girls like that?" Ellis inquired, his tone joking but his eyes showing a sincere curiosity. He placed his hands on his hips, the dirty rag still clutched. "All that aside, Zoey is right. You should checked the breaks and the oil before headin' down here."

Spencer crossed his arms. "How much is that?" He sounded more tired than anything but Ellis seemed to be ignoring the general irritation – Zoey figured that he was used to it.

"Try 'bout fordy bucks, you." The voice came from behind Zoey and it sounded borderline Cajun.

It would seem, that in the midst of the bitter grumbling that was circulating through the fivesome, no one noticed the third vehicle that pulled up. It was a lifted Chevy Silverado and as Zoey briefly studied the vehicle, she wondered how she missed such a machine pulling off of the road. The man that was approaching held a lone Styrofoam cup, his coveralls being worn in a similar fashion to Ellis'. As he neared the van, Zoey took note of the several scars that speckled his face, his arms and hands.

"Y'alright El?"

"Mm-hmm," Ellis hummed, pulling the chain towards the van to get the broken down vehicle hooked up and ready to be dragged up the ramp.

The man nodded and then shook the cup, the ice inside shaking and colliding audibly. "Well hello, _Cher! _Let ol' Keith see yer fingers, yeh?" Green eyes turned on her and a roguish smile slid onto his features. He took her hand in his free one, turning her palm so it was face-up and he winced. He clicked his tongue as he released her, finally allowing her to take the cup from his hands. "You take this an' I'll go help El, yeah?" he winked.

Zoey found herself doing her best not to smile.

"When we're done, Keith'll take y'all to a hotel in town so y'all can settle in, and we'll call ya when we know what's wrong with things," Ellis claimed.

"Hotel? No, we…" Sasha sighed heavily, watching as the van was settled onto the back of the tow truck. "We are supposed to go to Jacksonville and the beach and then head to Louisiana and party and-"

"Egh, count me out of that last part."

"You crazy? Last night was fun," Ryan looked absolutely curious – and his stupid Bieber cut was getting frizzy with the rain.

Zoey watched the ice melt between her finger tips before she switched hands she was holding the cup with, and extracted another ice cube with her free hand. "Yeah, well, you didn't sleep in the van last night."

"You could have slept on the beach," Ryan countered.

She snorted, "Not without being raped, I'm sure."

The scarred Cajun man, Keith, cleared his throat. "So, if y'all wanna load up in the truck we'll get going, yeh?" Guiding Sasha with his hand, Ryan eased her towards the lifted pick up and as Spencer reached out to do the same, Zoey recoiled, flinching away.

"Zoe," Spencer said gently.

Ellis cleared his throat and when both Zoey and Spencer turned to look towards the Southerner it appeared that he had seen the girl's reaction. "Zoey," he called to her, the attention of the tourists all flicking towards him when he called their friend out. "Ya wanna ride with me and make sure y'get ya'll's luggage together?"

Zoey jumped at the chance, executing a well-timed spin-move to avoid Spencer's guidance. "I think I will take you up on that." Spencer eyed her, looking strangely put out. "I can't abandon all of my DVDs," she justified rather lamely, shuffling backwards towards the tow truck. "I will give you guys a call later and we will catch up." With her Styrofoam cup still in hand, Zoey followed Ellis to the front of the tow truck before she walked around to the passenger seat. As she opened the door, she saw Ellis hop into the driver's seat, the keys already in the ignition.

As she closed the door she felt her phone vibrate against her hip. She sighed as she pulled the phone from her pocket before she buckled up. Tapping the screen, she saw the message appear.

_U ok?_

The truck started and the two began to pull back onto the highway, some old country song barely playing over the sound of the engine. Zoey relaxed in the seat, watching the passing scenery as she dipped her fingers back into the cup to find another cube of ice.

"_Mmm-mm-mm_," he hummed, looking her way with that lopsided smile. "Had to come back down here for some sweet tea, didja?"

She turned her attention back to the mechanic, smiling as a strange kind of comfort took over her. "We're headed to New Orleans for Mardi Gras."

"From Pennsylvania?"

"Yep."

There was a silence as Ellis mulled over the given information before he spoke. "Why didja take a longer route?"

Zoey's eyebrows quirked, eying the man for a moment. Did he have a built in google-map or something? "How…?" He sent her a smile, flashing pearly whites. Zoey shook her head, looking back to the road. "They wanted to go to Myrtle beach and we were just going to follow the coast from there."

"Oh," he nodded and for a moment, Zoey thought that he was going to say more but he didn't, leaving a somewhat strained silence. It was one of those silences that made Zoey bring her phone back to her attention, tapping at the screen to call up that previous text message. "Okay, I know it's not my place to say anything and I know that I barely know ya," Zoey lowered the phone, her free hand easing into her cup of ice. "But if yer boyfriend is-"

"He's not my boyfriend."

xXxX

Upon arriving at the group's location, Ellis had been doing his absolute best to keep his mouth shut. He knew how he acted in front of pretty girls, dropping compliments and swooning quite openly and when he approached the girl he had to visibly prepare herself (which she thankfully did not see). Ellis had taken a deep breath, adjusted his hat and smiled his best smile before he spoke. When she jumped the way she did, her eyes went wide and he saw all of the details and colors in them and he couldn't help but laugh.

She took the news about the van better than any of them, though he understood their irritation – no one liked it when their car broke down as it was just accompanied by money going down the drain and a horrible amount of inconveniences. Even though she burnt her fingers she…

She…

Good lord, she was still beautiful.

He liked the way some of her hair wasn't caught in her pony tail, leaving it to hang over her forehead and drift into her eyes. He liked how she was shorter than he was – she was the perfect height to stand close to and place his chin on the top of her head. Her fingers were long and nimble and he…

And he just wanted to... to…

When the three other passengers exited through from the van, his hopes and dreams of a wedding with the woman vanished upon seeing her boyfriend. He may be absolutely smitten, but his Mama raised him right and he wasn't a home wrecker. Overall, it made working a little easier as he directed his attention to the matter at hand. However, when the man sporting jelled hair reached out to her, and she flinched from him, his attention was refocused on her.

She didn't seem like the type to sit back and take a beating but that didn't mean a whole lot. Her posture went rigid and she cringed when the hand made contact along her back; to Ellis it was some kind of distress signal.

_I don't like this guy. Help. _

So he did – and now that he discovered that Jersey Shore boy _wasn't_ her boyfriend?

Saying that he was ecstatic was putting it lightly. "Well," he said. "In that case..." but he didn't say much more, instead he settled for looking her way and offering a light-hearted shrug, allowing her to disregard his opening statement.

But she didn't.

"No, what were you going to say?"

Ellis eased his foot onto the break as they entered town, flipping the blinker to merge into traffic. "It just looked like he made you uncomfortable," he told her.

"Well, you've caught on faster than he has," she said bitterly. Ellis sent her a somewhat alarmed look, waiting for her to continue. "We just met yesterday and he seemed alright until we got to the beach. He had a couple of drinks and he got real," he could see her making hand motions out of the corner of his eye. "Possessive. I would start talking to someone and he would scare them off and start…" Another hand motion, this one accompanied by a sour face. "He got real touchy feely and I didn't appreciate it."

Ellis frowned, eyes setting on the red light as he eased to a stop. " He didn't get to…?"

"No – God no! I ran off."

"Why is it that you always seem to be having these problems?" he asked, tossing her a side glance as he made his way through traffic. "You need tah start wearing a wedding ring or somethin'."

She took his joke, laughing as she shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, totally not gonna lie, but I flashed your picture to ward off a couple of guys at Gamestop one night."

"Well, I guess that's the same as Keith sayin' that I have a girl friend," he thought out loud and passed her a glance. "Seems like me and you are something of an item, Miss Zoey," he said easily, flashing the girl a pleased smile.

"Oh definitely – I can deal with having a long distance boyfriend," she joked, both hands dipping into her cup to handle the dwindling number of ice cubes.

Ellis, leaned back in his seat, grinning (he was sure that he was grinning like a damn idiot at this point). "And I think I can get away with having a Yankee Girlfriend. Keith already approves."

"And the last time I talked to you, Sasha was trying to get me to have sex with you – so I guess that's her approval – despite the fact that she doesn't remember that night ever occurring."

"That sorta thing happens often?" Ellis asked, his smile disappearing as he glanced at her curiously.

She nodded, sighing heavily as she peered down at her fingertips. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I don't think she means any harm by it though, ya know? Her boyfriend now - the Beiber Cut? He was, at one point, my boyfriend and one night he just dumps me. Sent me a text message, telling me that I was _frigid _and he was sick of it. So-"

"Frigid? What does that even…?" Ellis thought out loud, eyebrows furrowing.

Zoey's arms crossed over her stomach, her eyes becoming dull and irritated though he was almost positive that it wasn't towards him. He wanted to believe that it was an old story stirring up old emotions.

"I wouldn't sleep with him. He was wanted to go too far too quick and it made me uncomfortable. I didn't tell him that but whenever he would try to go for it, I would tell him that I didn't want to – I figured he would get it. Anyway, so I am at orientation and me and this girl become really good buddies. She's hilarious, she's witty – and then her boyfriend shows up."

Ellis frowned, easing the car to a stop as they neared a red light. "Bieber."

"Bieber," She echoed. "And after a bit of talking and her apologizing for everything we become good friends and she starts trying to find me dates. Sometimes they're older, sometimes they're younger," she made a small hand gesture, illustrating the fact that she could go on but she refrained from doing so.

The mildly irate comment that surfaced in his mind was left unsaid and, instead, he stewed on such treatment. A lady shouldn't have to deal with such problems – such propositions and treatment from her friends. Especially someone who went to such lengths to take care of said friends. The night when her friend was drunk – that night was still fresh in his mind and even though he was thankful for the result (a b-e-a-u-tiful picture of Zoey) he still found himself a little upset about the situation.

"Well, darlin', in that case," they were easing to a stop again, finally reaching the shop. "I have a proposition." After backing into place he killed the engine. Pulling the keys from the ignition he leaned back and licked his lips as if prepping himself. "Now if you remember when we first met, I asked you out to dinner…"

Zoey was pulling off her seatbelt, slowing for a moment as she thought back to that afternoon. "I believe you asked me out to crawfish," she admitted. "And I said-"

"You said no, I remember," he flashed her a teasing smile. "And I understand, I get it. But, ya know, I feel a little cheated."

"Cheated," Zoey echoed, suddenly looking a little unsure.

Ellis chuckled, draping his arm down along the back of the seat. "Cheated – used! You used my picture to ward off boys, but you won't even let me take ya to dinner?"

Zoey was suddenly smiling, arms crossing. "Oooh."

"It feels unfair," he said dejectedly, casting his gaze off to the side with a heavy, forced, sigh.

"I totally see what you're doing."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He cast her a sidelong glance, fighting a smile. "Is it working?"

Turning away from him she opened the truck door and slid from the truck. Grabbing her cup of ice, she flashed him a smile. "It might." The door closed and Ellis was jumping out of the truck a beat later.

"It might?" He asked, walking around the back of the truck and towards her. She was pushing her cell into her pocket, looking a little blushy and awkward – and absolutely beautiful – as she shot a look his way. "So, hypothetically 'n' all, if I were to ask you to come to dinner with me…"

Zoey shrugged, idly rubbing her burnt fingertips together.

He couldn't help but laugh, understanding the direction that she was going in. He stepped closer, a mere foot away and she looked up at him, right into his eyes as she forced back a smile but he could still see it. The corners of her eyes crinkled, lips twitched and her cheeks carried a slight flush…

"Will you come to dinner with me tonight, Zoey?"

xXxx

Butterflies.

Her stomach flipped and fluttered in what was the best feeling she had felt in _ages_. It was strange, how comfortable she felt with this man after only speaking with him a couple of times and she truly regretted not taking Ellis up on his offer the first time. The way he had smiled, the way he locked eyes with her…

_The Sunny, humid afternoon had turned into a cloudy, rainy, windy and even more humid evening. It had taken only ten minutes for Ellis to lead the way to a nearby hotel and though it was small and quant it was pleasant. After parking her car, Zoey crawled out of the car, her zip-up in place over her white shirt as she made her way inside. At the time, she hadn't noticed Ellis walking right along behind her and she didn't take note of his presence until she was inside talking to the older man at the front desk. _

"_I need a room for the night," she said after pleasantries were exchanged. _

"_Two people, one bed or two?" The man asked in response, slapping at the keyboard with large, callused finger tips. _

"_Huh?"She turned her head, spotting Ellis standing at the desk beside her. "Oh, I- it's just me," she said, almost embarrassed. "One bed," she added. _

"_Alright, it's going to be $60 for the night – that does include breakfast in the morning," The man droned, tapping at keyboard for a couple more minutes before pounding the enter key a number of times. Huffing, he pulled up a pen and legal pad and started writing. "Cash or card?"_

"_Card." She caught the man huffing as he cast a glance towards the pin-number pad. She turned and glanced out the front windows, frowning as she noted that she could barely see her car in the parking lot. "It's really coming down," she muttered, mostly to herself._

"_Summers in the South, darlin'," Ellis said on a smile. "Lots and lots of thunder storms."_

_Zoey grinned, passing her card to the man after he pounded away at the keyboard. "Must be a pain."_

"_Nah, makes for some great 4-wheelin'." _

"_Your room is 22C," The man said, sliding a keycard over the table, followed by her debit card. "Out this door and down to the left."_

_After thanking the man, Zoey tucked both cards into her back pocket before lingering towards the glass doors. "Making me walk through the rain," Zoey mumbled then started the power-walk towards her car to get her bags and other essentials. _

_Ellis kept at her side and instead of heading towards his truck he walked back around towards her trunk, snagging her duffle bag before she could so much as reach for it. _

"_You can go ahead and head home, I got it," Zoey offered. Ellis smiled and shook his head, his shirt completely soaked within the minute that they were standing outside. It stuck to his frame, accentuating muscles in both his arms and his stomach. She grabbed her pillow and another backpack, tucking the former under the bag to keep it from the rain which was coming down in curtains._

_Ellis smiled, reaching out and placing his hand on her lower back to direct her towards the buildings. "Don't you worry about me none," he had to raise his voice to be heard over the wind and the rain and together they half walked half jogged to her assigned room. They moved together, Zoey having trouble fighting back a bubble of giddy laughter as she fought to pull the keycard from her pocket. _

_In a flurry of rushed movements – her pillow was starting to get wet – she pushed the key into the slot and turned the handle before rushing inside the dark room. Ellis stepped in after her and the door swung shut, leaving the two in the dark. _

"_Freak rain," Zoey laughed, reaching out blindly to find the curtains and she pulled them back, drenching the room in a cold, grey light. It was then that Zoey found herself staring. Ellis was standing close in front of her, not even a full foot from her person. His arms were glistening, his white t-shirt clinging to his body, rain dripped down his neck, his cheek… And his eyes had taken on the most intense gaze that Zoey had ever seen. _

_Her body froze, her breath left her in a gentle huff and her body seemed to freeze at attention. With the help of the light drifting into the room, she noted his eyes were an almost brilliant shade of blue, seemingly lighter near the pupil and darker near the outer ring of the iris with flecks of brown and green. His gaze was shifting, searching her face in the quiet before he took a small breath and offered a smile. _

"_Well," he broke eye contact and set her bag down gently beside her. As he straightened he licked his lips and Zoey was so helpless she could just sit and watch. "I… I better go."_

"_Yeah, thanks for the help," Zoey murmured, her voice sounding breathy – she silently cursed the sound. As he opened the door he hesitated, his actions seeming jerky and forced until he suddenly turned around. He stood in the doorway, his features shaded as hers were doused in light. _

"_I… look, I was thinkin'… I… Would you like to go to dinner with me?"_

The butterflies were just as intense then as they were now, leaving her dazed and light headed and _tingly_. Biting her lower lip, she fought a smile, looking down at her feet before she nodded once.

"Yeah," she said. "Okay."


	4. Realizations

The romance in this story is a little faster than I usually like writing. That is mainly due to Zoey's situation and their previous interactions…

Keep in mind, just because they get all kissy doesn't mean they are gonna start having sexy time or dropping L-bombs, mkay? So it's a …. Slow kind of fast, I guess.

xXxxx

For the next passing hours Zoey was content with sitting on a worn couch that was tucked along one of the less cluttered walls of the shop. Initially she felt a little awkward, having just been asked out to dinner and standing around deciding on whether she should figure out where Sasha and friends were shacking up for the night. Ellis had set to work while Zoey was left with awkward loitering before Keith was sauntering into the shop, a box of pizza hoisted near his shoulder as he tossed his truck keys onto a greasy table. Setting the box down on the same table he beckoned her with a smile.

"Some pizza, _mon cher?"_

"Sounds delicious," Ellis called from under the van. After getting the van into the garage he went about working on the existing problems, starting with an oil change. The hood of the van was propped open and the van was lifted just enough for him to get under the vehicle.

"Not you!" Keith griped. "Was talkin' t' de predy lady!"

Ellis' legs shifted from under the car, his back arching for a moment before he rolled out into the opening, his fingers already greasy. "I'm not perdy enough fer you?"

"Course you are," Keith said gently, then rolled his eyes and gave Zoey a brief go-ahead gesture before lingering off to another part of the shop that Zoey had yet to explore.

After a moment of silent debate, Zoey went ahead and snagged the first slice of pepperoni pizza, lifting it high in order for the stringy cheese to sever. She bit off the end and chewed, ignoring the pulsating tips of her fingers as Ellis came to stand beside her, cleaning off his hands on an already dirty red rag. He then reached over the pizza to a half-empty bottle of Purell and gave a couple of pumps into his palm before slathering his grease-tinged skin with the clear substance.

Three cans of coke were set next to the pizza upon Keith's return. He immediately grabbed a slice and then gave Zoey a playful nudge with his elbow.

"Nice t' see you in person finally, _Cher,"_ He acknowledged, winking. "No need to worry none, I been keepin' the ladies away from Ell for ya."

Zoey tried to quickly chew her mouthful of pizza in order to make a decent reply but Ellis beat her to it. Grabbing a coke he leaned back into the table, shrugging his shoulders in a carefree manner.

"Managed to get dinner outta her this time."

Keith's eyes lit up, looking from Zoey to Ellis and back to Zoey. "Yeah? Where you kids goin'?"

"Anything specific you feel like eatin'?" Ellis asked, taking another bite just as Zoey was finally able to swallow her mouthful of food.

"Um," she swallowed again, running her tongue over her teeth to make sure there was nothing stuck or left behind. "Not pizza, or chips… or anything that you would eat in the car." She took another bite, chewing as she reached to open her coke.

"Well I can't do Italian unless it's 'sghetti or lasagna," Ellis said distantly, looking thoughtful.

Keith leaned over, whispering loudly. "Don't like food he can't pronounce."

"I am a sucker for a good cheese burger and fries," Zoey admitted, taking a swig of her soda. Keith snorted then shook his head, finishing off his slice of pizza before lingering towards the van.

"No, no, no! First date, you don' do burgers and fries you can do that whenever ya want. Take her out to some could Cajun, Ell. Little bit uh shrimp _etouffee_?"

Zoey's eyebrows quirked inquisitively, "Oh so now it's a _first date_?" She looked from Keith to Ellis and then back again, the first of the two looking her way very smugly.

"Yep," he said, popping the P. "Ellis is a little shy dat way and you seem a little more…" he trailed off, looking thoughtful for a moment.

"Keith, man…"

"You just don't seem t' be d'kinda girl who would admit she gotta date unless th' boy say something yeah? And Ell is too shy so I called this what this is… first date."

"Well played, sir," Zoey mumbled, polishing off her slice of pizza. "First date it is."

And she had been on the couch, watching them work since then, occasionally lingering forward and assessing the situation with the van before returning to her seat and relaxing, listening to the radio and listening to both of the boys joke and sing along with whatever tune was playing. It was comfortable and relaxing, amusing even until Sasha started blowing up her phone.

It started off pretty low key, with the shorter woman inquiring about the van about how long it was going to take for her to get to the hotel then what she wanted for dinner…

And then Zoey just _had _to mention that she sorta had a date with Ellis – and that was when the rapid-fire text messaging evolved into a phone call.

"Um, hi?" Zoey greeted.

"_What the hell, so you are just going to ditch Spencer?"_

Zoey leaned forward on the couch, frowning. "About that…"

"_I'm not sure if I need to be irritated or impressed. First you aren't getting any now you're going out with one and having the other trailing after you with his tail between his legs."_

"Yeah well, Spencer's on my shit-list and you can tell him that," she decided not to delve into the aspect of 'getting any' and she never really felt inclined to do so with Sasha. Zoey had only ever had sex once and it was when she was at the ripe age of sixteen. It was an uncomfortable, unsatisfying experience that was brought on by immense amounts of peer pressure. The boy had been clumsy, despite his claim of experience he had finished in under a minute, leaving Zoey incredibly unsatisfied and since then she hadn't really felt any need to try again…

Well, until Spencer and that was only brought on by some odd sexual attraction that no longer existed. Zoey had managed to sum up her "frigid" problems, she needed a good connection to the man, emotionally and physically. She wasn't going to be able to have some sort of fling and be done.

Zoey wanted…

"_He is pretty cute – you gonna do him?"_

"Jesus, why does everything have to boil down to sex with you?" She asked and she sounded bitter, irritated though she had meant to be joking.

"_Well come on, Zoey! That's what the relationship boils down to, doesn't it? Relationship isn't going to work if the sex isn't any good…"_

"But sex is more than just sex – or it should be, shouldn't it?" Zoey asked and then promptly lowered her voice as the two men quieted as they worked. "There should be some kind of emotional thing behind it… or something?"

"_Just yesterday you were going to fuck Spencer, what changed?"_

"We will talk about it later, okay? I'm gonna go, I will call you when I head that way."

"_Zoey-!"_ Pressing the End button, Zoey tossed the phone to the other end of the couch, frowning thoughtfully. It was the first time that she had ever really thought about it but she was starting to think her only female friend (outside of Xbox Live) was a bit of a whore… perhaps.

Maybe?

When she thought back to all of the double dates, all of the awkward meals with Zoey, Sasha, Ryan and some mystery guy she noted that the two never really talked too much about anything. They would comment on classes or one would tell the other a small story but other than that they were very much involved with their friends. Was it all sex between them?

"You ready t' head out, darlin'?" Zoey looked up from her lap, noting that Ellis was standing in front of her, idly cleaning off his greasy hands. Reaching for her phone, she stood as she gave him a nod of confirmation.

"Sure, where are we headed?"

"Well first," Ellis started as he lingered towards the garage door. "I need a shower, Mama would flip if she knew I was treatin' a lady to dinner lookin' like this."

"My mama would freak too, Ell," Keith supplied. He beckoned for Zoey to follow them out of the building as he stood at the midpoint of the room, right next to a series of switches. "And you know I'd tell on you."

Zoey followed Ellis outside, meeting him at a red lifted two-door pick up. All of the baggage that was in the van was in the bed of the truck, arranged nicely (_When did they get the chance to do that…?)_. Keith came outside moments later, jiggling the handle to make sure it was locked securely.

"But, if you're okay with it I would like to cook you dinner myself," the statement was delivered with a good level of confidence, but his look was questioning, eyes flicking from her and then over to Keith, who whistled.

"Ooh, breakin' out de big guns, Ell? Well you two have a good evenin' yeah? Zoey, _Cher_, it was lovely t' be meetin' you," he leaned forward and Zoey followed his lead. A friendly hug was shared and Keith gave her a small peck on the cheek. "I be seein' you again soon, yeah? And no more burnin' yerself." Zoey laughed, placing her hands on her hips as she leaned back against the truck.

"I'm sure I will see you around." She didn't have a comeback for 'burning herself' – she couldn't make any promises. Depending on the day she could be incredibly accident prone.

"Y'better." He then turned to Ellis and Keith smiled brilliantly. "You be a gentleman, y'hear me? I be hearin' if y'ain't and y'know who else be hearin'? My mama and yer mama." With a wink, he lingered off to his truck. "Y'all have a good night!" he called.

Zoey waved him off with a smile and, she noted, she was suddenly unable to get her smile to go away. Before facing Ellis she tried to straighten her features, pursing her lips and taking a breath as she turned towards him but by the time she was looking his way the smile was back in place. Ellis was smiling as well, flashing those perfect teeth of his as he directed his gaze towards her…

She suddenly felt giddy.

Like, stupid giddy…

Like, so stupid giddy that she _giggled._

_Fucking giggled! Oh come on, pull it together Zoe!_

"So uh," she said quickly, trying to take her mind off of her _giddy-giggling _but nothing further came to mind.

Ellis reached for the driver's side door, prompting Zoey to walk around to the passenger side. Once they were both in their seats and buckled up Ellis started the truck and eased his way into traffic. The cab of the truck smelled pleasant, like leather mixed with some earthy scent that she couldn't name. There was no center console in the truck but a long, single leather seat that was somewhat heated from the afternoon sun.

"Yer okay with me cookin' fer you, right?" Ellis asked, glancing her way. "If yer uncomfortable with the idea just say so – I won't be offended."

"No, it's fine. I am pretty sure that I can trust you." With every encounter (which honestly hadn't been much) he had been a complete gentleman. Helping her with directions, helping her get to her hotel room, the phone call that one horrible night even the phone call that day – before he knew it was her – he had been nothing short of sweet.

Ellis was smiling again, flipping his blinker as he drove. "I'm glad," he said gently. "Now, do you like shrimp?"

The remainder of the drive involved their talk of food prep and food favorites. He asked how she liked her steak and if she favored any specific cut of meat. He asked if she wanted to stop and grab and certain drinks to go with their meal – she discovered that he was 25 and he discovered that she was 19 (which he simply chuckled at calling her a grave robber. "_Hey, I turn 20 next month!"_).

It was pleasant small talk, things that would have and should have been awkward but they flowed smoothly between them until he pulled to a stop in front of a small house. It was cute, made of brick with big windows and a neatly kept lawn that was enclosed by a short chain-link fence. Together, they approached the house, Ellis moving up the steps of the porch and slipping inside with Zoey trailing right along behind him.

As soon the front door closed behind her, there was a resounding howl the echoed throughout the entirety of the home and a dark figure came barreling out of the hallway.

"There's my boy!" Ellis called as he dropped to his knees.

"Oh my God," Zoey swooned as a small Blue Tick puppy came rushing up to Ellis, large ears flopping into his face as he crawled up onto his master's knees.

"Such a good boy," Ellis praised, scratching at the small hound's ears and neck. "Keepin' the house safe, huh boy?" Zoey suddenly found herself on her knees next to Ellis, scratching at the base of the puppy's tale.

"Such a cute puppy," Zoey cooed as the small dog shambled into her lap, pawing at her chest to nose her chin, small tail wagging rapidly.

"His name's Glock," Ellis told her, reaching over to pet the excited creature as it tried to greet the new face.

"Aw," Zoey laughed as the dog licked her chin. "You don't look nearly as intimidating as a Glock does but you sure are cute!" Lifting the dog from her lap she set it in front of her and watched as he plopped his rear to the ground, tail still wagging. "Oh so handsome!" she scratched at Glock's side which prompted the dog to flop onto his side and then back, offering up his stomach.

Ellis got to his feet, toeing off his boots before he pushed the door open. "G'outta here," he laughed. "Not even five minutes and he's movin' in on my date." With a howl of excitement, Glock rolled back onto his paws and charged outside into the yard. Zoey pushed herself to her feet and Ellis propped the door open with one of his boots before letting the screen door shut. He motioned to the living room, which had a recliner and a love-seat facing a large flat screen television –

_Ooh, he has an Xbox, _she instantly noted, taking a quick scan of the room to look for his movie and video game stash.

"If you wanna make yerself at home…"

"Um," she glanced at his sock clad feet then took in the cleanliness of the carpet. "Would you like me to take my shoes off or…?"

Ellis shook his head. "Only if you want to, darlin'," he smiled. "All the remotes are on the table there, if you want to watch or play somethin', I am just gonna go jump in the shower real quick and then we'll start dinner."

He went into the hallway and took a right, light flooding the dark space before the door closed behind him. Zoey was left alone in the naturally lit room, looking around at a couple of pictures on the walls before she finally gave in and sat down. As she started to tuck her feet under herself she faltered and walked back to the door where she removed her shoes. Walking back to the couch she grabbed the three remote controllers and sat down, dragging her feet up onto the couch with her as she turned on the television.

The channel was on BBC America where a _Top Gear _marathon was playing. Having never seen the show before she gave it a bit of a chance and she wasn't too surprised when she realized it was a car show – what did surprise her was how funny and downright entertaining it actually was.

When the bathroom door suddenly kicked open Zoey flinched, eyes flickering into the hallway just in time to see Ellis leave the steaming bathroom, the smell of a scented soap filtering out behind him and his… towel-clad form.

He went to the room that was at the end of the hallway and the door shut halfway before Zoey realized that she was gawking, mouth slightly parted, eyes wide…

_Holy crap what is wrong with me today?_

xXxx

The kitchen smelled absolutely amazing, the steak had been marinated with herbs and sauces and was currently cooking on the stove, filling the decent sized kitchen with wonderfully mouthwatering aroma. Green beans were steaming in a pot beside that and in front of him was a mass of shrimp and a creamy garlic sauce that Ellis had boasted about before they had started cooking.

Sipping at her soda, Zoey sat perched next to the stove on the counter top. As the garlicky sauce began to bubble, Ellis reached out and turned down the heat. He dipped a small spoon into the sauce, blew at it and then took the first taste. Flashing her a knowing smile he dipped the spoon back into the mixture then cupped his free hand under it as he held it out for her to try.

"Little hot," he told her as she leaned forward. After taking a moment to blow on the mixture she leaned forward and took the spoon into her mouth, allowing Ellis to gently pull the spoon from her lips. Creamy, buttery garlicky goodness melted in her mouth and she sighed, licking her lips after she swallowed.

"Wow."

"Yeah?" he asked then pulled the sauce from the warm burner, setting it aside then giving the pan with the shrimp in it a good shake and a practiced flick of the wrist to turn them over. The movement was effortless and Zoey was impressed.

"Where did you learn to cook anyway?" She asked.

"I remember that my dad was a pretty good cook," he said distantly. "Like, real good ya know? I used to come in the kitchen and watch him but it was my mama who taught me. That woman is probably the best cook in all of Savannah." The admiration in his voice was easily heard and Zoey silently wished that she had such a relationship with her own mother.

The relationship between mother and daughter had been strained ever since the divorce. It started with a jab at her father here, a 'I knew I shouldn't have let him have you this weekend' there and soon Zoey felt absolutely no desire to be around the woman. She had become rude, thoughtless and incredibly inconsiderate to her daughter's feelings.

A lot of things had been lost with her mother-daughter relationship – or lack thereof. She was never really taken shopping, was never introduced to accessories and accessorizing, makeup and other things considered girly. Instead she learned how to shoot and clean a variety of weapons, learned the basics of car maintenance, watched damn near every Quentin Tarantino film in existence and was a bit of a horror movie expert.

Her mother didn't exactly approve of all of these things but then she never really gave a whole lot of genuine effort.

"Well, I'd say she did a pretty great job of teaching you," she said, sliding from the counter top. She went about looking for plates and silverware, finding both after a couple moments of looking. She set the plates out onto the counter just as the steak was removed from the burner and it was instantly transferred over to the plates. A moment later and the green beans were forked onto the plate, followed by the shrimp. "Not gonna lie though, I can make some awesome grilled cheese sandwiches."

Ellis laughed, lifting the sauce pan and pouring that magnificent substance over the green beans, the shrimp and his steak before he moved to her plate and did the same. "Well, maybe I will let you cook for me sometime, huh?"

"Oh you betcha," Zoey smiled. "I can also make a mean bowl of cereal. No big deal." She said, doing her best to sound incredibly proud despite how simple both meals were.

"Well, ma'am," he said, taking both plates into his hands. "As I do not have a dining room table I would like to direct you to the best seat in the house," he made a gesture to the living room. "D'ya need anything t'drink?"

"No I got it," Zoey said as she went to the fridge. "What do you want?"

Ellis was walking to the living room already, setting the plates down onto the coffee table. "Grab me a miller lite?" he requested. Zoey grabbed him a bottle of beer and her a bottle of water before heading into the living room. She found herself consciously dreading the idea of Ellis drinking a beer – it had been less than a day ago when a seemingly sweet guy turned into a total jackass because of the simple drink and she was hoping it wouldn't happen again.

When she entered the living room Ellis was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, his legs crossed under the table and the remote in his hands. She came and sat beside him, legs crossing under the table as the television settled on a country music station. Ellis then hopped to his feet, giving her a small, apologetic grin.

"Sorry it's not exactly fancy," he called as he walked back into the kitchen, retrieved a couple of steak knives then he walked back. Instead of taking the seat beside her he moved his plate and sat across from her. "I don't find myself entertaining a whole lodda female company."

Zoey waved him off, shrugging. "Anything too fancy and it would be a little weird anyway. Actually any place with table clothes kinda make me feel uncomfortable now that I think about it." It was then that she started to cut into her steak, taking the time to cut the entire thing down into bite sized pieces before setting the knife down.

"Makes it too dressy," Ellis agreed. "Especially if it's in, near or around a shoppin' center. Not s'pposed to dress up but ya feel undressed if ya don't," he waved his hand dismissively. "Even then though, somethin' high end like that bein' all fancy and romantic… I think it's better if it's a little more personal." He caught her eyes then and she found that her body froze. "No one around, no waiter interruptin' things. Don't have to worry about the food not being what you wanted or an inconvenient wait time... Just you and me."

A loud, bellowing howl from outside broke the spell that she was under and Zoey laughed breathlessly.

"And Glock."

Ellis grinned. "And Glock."

xXxxx

Dinner was everything that he had hoped it to be.

It was a relaxed evening, both trading stories and favorites to the sound of the music in the background and they had sat and talked long after their plates were clean and the drinks were gone. If he didn't have to feed Glock, Ellis imagined that he wouldn't have gotten up from his place in front of the coffee table when he did.

"Gotta feed my kid," he told her after the conversation drifted into contented silence. Getting to his feet he opened the screen door and the puppy was instantly rushing inside, nose to the ground as he rushed to the kitchen. "Alright boy, let's go!" Ellis called, clapping his hands as he approached the hallway. Ellis entered the utility room and opened the large tote that contained the dog food. Scooping out a decent cupful he poured it into the metal food bowl that sat across from the dryer. Glock was suddenly there, shoving his nose into the food and eating quite hurriedly.

It was times like this that Ellis made it a point to interact with his dog, putting his hands near the food dish, jostling the dry kibble with his finger tips and gentle prodding at his small snout. Hopefully, it would make the animal used to such occurrences and would keep any territorial eating down to a minimum when he was either older or if there was another dog nearby. Glock made no sound, no aggressive movement but kept wagging his tail and chowing down on his meal.

"Good boy," Ellis gently praised, scratching at his back before heading back into the living room – where Zoey was nowhere to be found. His gaze instantly snapped to the kitchen where Zoey was standing in front of the kitchen, scrubbing at their used dishes. For a moment he just watched her, how her body swayed with the rapid movement of her arm, how her sock clad toes wiggled against the linoleum idly. She was a catch, this one.

Beautiful, witty and sure of herself.

"Darlin' you don't have to do that," Ellis told her as he entered the kitchen, instantly taking spot beside her to rinse off the already cleaned dishes.

"You cooked," Zoey countered, steadily scrubbing at the pan he had sautéd the shrimp in. Again, Ellis watched her, watching as she scrubbed the pan, watching as some of her hair dangled down over her forehead…

"But I also invited you over," he shot back and Zoey looked up at him, holding the wet sponge in a threatening manner.

"Sir, are you telling me to _not _do the dishes?"

"And if I am?" he smiled, lifting his wet hand and flicking water from his finger tips and into her face. She froze, eyes comically wide before she went to do the same. Taking the opportunity, Ellis ducked down under her attack, his shoulder going into her stomach while his arm went around Zoey's knees and he lifted. Zoey laughed, her body draped over his shoulder as she struggled.

"Put me down!" She cried out on a laugh. Ellis could feel her hands pushing at the small of his back, could feel her stomach muscles tightening against his shoulder as he reached out and turned off the water.

"Now, young lady," Ellis started, walking into the living room. "You are my _guest_." He flipped her down onto the couch where she landed with almost-contained laughter. Stretched out on the couch she heaved out a contented sigh, only to groan loudly when her cell phone vibrated on the coffee table.

The clock on the wall told him that it was only 8 o' clock and as he lowered to the couch close beside her he reluctantly asked, "Should I take ya to the hotel?"

Zoey's features twisted into a scowl as she read the text message before she showed him the phone.

_You getting laid yet, girlie?_

Ellis suddenly shared Zoey's ire, visibly frowning at the message before shaking his head and looking elsewhere. It wasn't his place to say anything, despite the fact that he really, really _really _wanted to.

"Is it too much to ask for a re-" she cut herself off with a firm shake of her head, leaning back into the couch as she tossed her phone onto the table. "Heh," it was a force, bitter sound. "Sorry, let's just-"

"No, darlin'," he murmured, "Talk to me."

Zoey shook her head insistently. "No, I don't want to push my problems on you, I barely know you really and-"

"Zoe," Ellis said gently. She lifted her gaze to his just as he took one of her hands, tugging at the fingers as he silently coaxed her into letting whatever this problem was off of her chest.

At the ripe old age of 25 Ellis knew the importance of having a woman talk things out when they were hurting and upset. A vivid memory of an irate mother telling him to _never _just blow off a crying girl told him that he was to sit and listen to a girl when she was hurting and when she wasn't willing to talk to offer his support anyway – a touch to the shoulder, a hug if the relationship permitted it.

"This is gonna be embarrassing and awkward," she dead panned, allowing him to pull her closer to him, his shoulder dropping down along the back of the couch as she leaned into him. Despite how short of a time they knew each other, Ellis felt Zoey's body relax into him, her feet curling up on the couch cushion beside her.

"I won't tell nobody."

Zoey huffed, looking away. "It's just… Is it too much to ask for a relationship before I have sex with someone? It's like this all the time, she finds someone cute and she just expects me to go and sleep with them. There is no frickin' probationary period where I get to even know this guy exists and half the time, all of the guys she wants me to get with happen to be drunk assholes who ogle my chest instead of looking me in the face."

"And this happens frequently," Ellis murmured, throwing what bit of information that he knew into the mix to help her along. She suddenly snorted, tilting her head into his shoulder and closing her eyes.

"What do you think Spencer is? Ryan and him made some plans for Spring Break and she wanted to do Mardi Gras. He didn't want to ditch Spencer and Sasha didn't want to be third wheel so she invited me," she huffed loudly, a distinctive pout forming on her features; eyes lowering and her lower lip sticking out just slightly.

Ellis found it adorable.

"And I agreed because she buttered me up with a peanut butter smoothie," she mumbled. "And I haven't dated anyone since I dated R-Biebs so I figured why not and when we were driving he was really sweet and he kissed pretty good and then when we were at a rest stop she asked how long it had been and told me there was condoms in her purse instead of saying 'hey slut, slow down!' and…" Zoey finally took a breath, pulling her hand away as she shoved her face into the couch cushion furthest from him.

"It isn't my place t'say so, but I don't think she has yer best interests in mind, Zoe," Ellis sighed. "Mind you, it doesn't sound like she is doing anything t'hurt ya either. Her relationship… it's real sexual, isn't it?"

"_Mmhmm,"_ Zoey hummed into the couch.

"Then that's what she considers a relationship then and she wants you to have the same thing," Ellis concluded though it sounded bad to him, the words tasting wrong and he was _so _glad that Zoey didn't fall in line with what Sasha wanted.

"At first it didn't bother me, hell I appreciated it but I am starting to realize that the idea of just sleeping around with someone is, well…"

_Disgusting. Shallow. _Ellis silently supplied, his hand finding hers once again and he felt the urge to confess. He wanted to tell her his current thoughts on dating and relationships, on how he went about the dating pool and with a deep breath he – albeit hesitantly – told her.

"You sound like you know what you want and that's impressive fer someone yer age," he started. "I know plenty uh men that are more concerned by their track record instead of the quality of their relationships." She was looking up at him, studying his face and he took that moment to look right back at her. "I don't just date around, Zoe. I won't date a lady if I don't think that it's gonna work out."

xXxx

That was it.

That was it exactly.

Zoey wanted something long term, something emotional and physical and deep and meaningful. _Love_, she decided. _You don't just want sex you want love._ That first experience, that first unemotional attempt that had left her feeling empty and distraught was something that she never wanted to experience ever again and, clearly, that was something that she was going to have to explain to Sasha.

His finger tips drifting over her palm were what pulled her from her thoughts. The callused tips tickling the sensitive flesh and, she noted, that he took care to do this with the uninjured part hands. Zoey watched him, watched him look down at her palm as he traced the lines there, drifting back and forth. When he lifted his gaze back to hers and offered a small, shy smile. What he had just confessed could have been viewed as a potential game-changer.

A deal-breaker even.

What Ellis had just said was that he didn't date a woman if he couldn't see it being long term… Maybe permanent?

And Zoey was alright with that and, due to a recent self-discovery because of what he just said, she was okay with that.

"That's it," she agreed.

His fingers were suddenly sliding in between hers, linking them together palm to palm he leaned forward slightly, pulling her closer so she was leaning against him. Again, much like earlier, she found herself instantly relaxing feeling comfortable and warm and –

_Oh God…_

His free hand reached up, brushing against her chin and effectively tilting her head back ever so slightly. He leaned in a little closer. Their foreheads touched and Zoey held her breath, waiting to see if he – _There!_

Ellis' gaze dipped down to her lips then back to her eyes and Zoey found herself giving a small nod. The movement made their noses brush in what was to be considered an odd Eskimo kiss before he closed the distance. Soft lips brushed against hers, gentle and hesitant. The touch was fleeting and Zoey felt herself release a shaky breath before he returned. This kiss was soft, velvety yet chaste – and she found her free hand clutched against his chest, body tingly and the butterflies in her stomach just _had _to be dubstepping or _something._

"So does this mean yer my girlfriend?"

Zoey laughed.

xXxxx

I suck at writing romance.

This might be as good as it's gonna get but I am gonna try to write it a little bit better.


	5. Manly Man

**9:22 PM  
>Sasha<strong>

_So? Did you tap that?_

**9:22 PM  
>Sent<strong>

_No, I did not tap that. _

**9:22 PM  
>Sasha<strong>

_Well that's disappointing. _

**9:24 PM  
>Sent<strong>

_You know, I could have been raped and you would be asking if I tapped that…_

**9:25 PM  
>Sasha<strong>

_You need to get laid anyway. _

**9:45 PM  
>Sasha<strong>

_Oh cum on that was a joke._

**9:55 PM  
>Sasha<strong>

_So was that.  
>Holy crap, lighten up. <em>

**10:02 PM  
>Sent<strong>

_Come get your shit. I'm in the lobby._

With a bitter sigh, Zoey shoved her phone into her pocket, kicking at the luggage rack that Ellis had helped stack only minutes before. Despite how hard she tried Sasha's playful jabs managed to dig under her skin and piss her off. Her response to a potential rape had been '_you need to get laid anyway'_ – joking or not, Zoey didn't find it funny and Zoey, admittedly, had a pretty sick sense of humor.

With a sudden moment of realization, Zoey grimaced after she noted that her night had a high potential to take a downward nose dive. The plan for the rooms had been for Ryan and Sasha to stay in one room while Spencer and herself stayed in another. She had no idea if those plans were the same in Savannah and, honestly she didn't really feel up to finding out…

Rummaging through her messenger bag that she had draped over her shoulder, Zoey quickly searched for her wallet, wanting to find her debit card before Sasha appeared. Ellis noted this change as he was standing close beside her, holding onto the baggage cart.

"Whaddaya lookin' for darlin'?" He asked, his voice quiet and almost concerned as she cursed silently, opening the bag wide and peering inside.

"My-"

"Hey, Zoe!" Sasha called from the elevator, strolling forward in a short set of yoga shorts and a loose fitting tank top. Feet bare the short girl lingered across the lobby, tossing her hair over her shoulders as she approached. It was a typical move for Sasha to pull, her hair was ridiculously magnificent and when she tossed it as she did it caught the light, swayed and went over her shoulder.

Zoey had never wanted to chop it all off more than she did at that moment.

"It's about damn time you decided to get here," Sasha said playfully, giving Ellis a smile before looking to her friend. "We are on the fourth floor, you're room 115b we're 115a." She retrieved the key card from her bra and passed it off to her friend. Zoey tucked the card into her pocket.

"Where is Spencer staying?"

Sasha suddenly seemed lost. "… In 115b with you?"

"No, no he's not," Zoey shot back.

Sasha's hands were suddenly on her hips. "Okay, what's the problem now?"

Zoey shot an apologetic frown towards Ellis, who simply shrugged and stepped a bit closer to her. It was a silent urging, a gentle go-ahead. So, Zoey took a breath and told Sasha what exactly had happened.

"Look, last night at the beach? Spencer was getting forceful with me. If I hadn't have left I am sure he would have tried something…"

Sasha rolled her eyes, shrugging. "He was also drunk last night, we all were."

"I wasn't."

"And I am sure that if you had a couple of drinks in you, you would have gone along with it."

Would she? If she had drank with the rest of them would she be with Spencer that very second? Drunk again and rubbing herself against his body? Would she have went with Ellis? Had an amazing dinner with quite possibly the sweetest man that she had ever met?

She wanted to think that she would.

"But I wasn't," Zoey countered. "And, that being said, I'm not rooming with him."

Sasha shrugged her shoulders again, finally reaching out for the luggage rack and gently pulling it from Ellis' grasp. "Whatever. He paid for the room though, so you're either sleeping with him or you're getting your own room."

"Y'mean you wouldn't room with her?" Ellis asked hesitantly and Zoey inwardly grimaced. Clearly he didn't understand the inner mechanics of the double-blind-date-road-trip… thing that she had found herself a part of. Zoey was mostly there to entertain Spencer when Sasha and Ryan wanted alone time. It was some girl thing that Zoey totally got, that most boys didn't. There wasn't a legitimate sisters before misters code that lady folk just followed. Boyfriends always seemed to come first while lady friends were simply back up, someone to call upon while bored.

"As wonderful as I think Zoey's boobs are, I do not want to tap that. I do, however, want to tap my boyfriend. If I batted for the other team? Boy howdy I would tap that ass," She suddenly reached forward and gave Zoey's rear a playful swat then she began to linger off. "Now, I am gonna go tap my boyfriend. Right now." And with that she pulled the luggage rack back towards the elevator.

Zoey huffed. "Bitch," she grumbled then went to the front desk, opening her bag to search for her wallet again.

"You alright darlin'?"

She passed Ellis a small smile then approached the desk, finally finding her wallet. "I need a room… indefinitely. No longer than a week though," she told the woman, who gave a small chuckle and nodded her head. "For two?"

"Just me," Zoey said politely.

After the woman set up her room, she passed two key cards. "Check out is at noon."

"Thank you,"

Zoey looked at the paper slip containing the keys and smiled. She was on the first floor, which was _really _okay with her. Ellis was right beside her, carrying her bag as they sought out her room.

"You could just stay with me," Ellis offered. "I will sleep on the couch."

Zoey shook her head, slowing once she reached her room and pulling one of the keys free. "If anyone would sleep on the couch it's me – and I wouldn't put you out like that.

"You aren't putting me out if I offer, darlin'," Ellis said gently as they arrived at her room for the night. Zoey finally managed to pull the key from the cover and pushed it into the slot. Once the light flashed green she turned the handle and stepped inside. The room was dark and she was quick to find a light switch. Tossing her messenger bag on the desk closest to the television she stretched out her arms and yawned widely, eyes closing tight.

"I'm not going to force you out of your bed," she countered as Ellis pulled the door closed behind him. He set her duffle bag down near the bathroom door.

"Who said you were forcing me?"

Zoey quirked her eyebrows as she set on the edge of the bed. It was sweet, what he was offering but she just couldn't do that. Sure, they were now dating but she just wouldn't feel right making him sleep on the bed. She pulled one of her shoes off, tossing it next to the duffle bag. "Don't make me kick your butt."

The response was a laugh and an exaggerated roll of his eyes. With lazy feet-dragging and a tilted back head he crossed the room and then plopped down on the bed beside her, waving her off as he fell to her back.

"Uh huh, you just go 'head and get ready for bed…"

Without too much thought of making a response she peeled off her socks and sighed heavily, curling her toes. Almost immediately, she thanked whatever higher power motivated her to paint her toe nails before the trip. They were a dark green and the paint was unchipped – something that she usually didn't care about. Shoving off of the bed, she closed the distance between her and her duffle bag then knelt beside it. It took a few moments of searching before she found her selected pajamas and she went to the bathroom to change.

Jeans were swapped out with a set of comfortable yoga shorts (something that Sasha had got her started on) and her t-shirt was switched out with a comfortable fitting sleeveless top. As she was getting ready for bed she had removed her bra in a mindless form of habitual night rituals and it wasn't until she checked her reflection in the mirror that she actually noticed that she made the error. It was definitely evident that she was going without the undergarment and she sighed heavily.

Why was it so damn cold in the bathroom anyway!

Briefly, she crossed her arms over her chest, hoping to bring a little warmth to her body before she quickly went about fixing her hair… for bed.

She paused mid actions, fingers trying to smooth the stubborn pony tail bump and instead put the pony tail back into place. With one last attempt to warm up her torso, she clutched her worn clothes to her chest and stepped out of the bathroom. Almost instantly, she dropped her clothes (bra hidden under her pants) and went and plopped on the bed beside him, stomach down…

At least this way she felt a little decent.

… Sorta…

It was as she was debating on whether or not she should run back to the bathroom and put her bra back on when the man beside her brushed his callused fingers over her calf muscle. In a rush of heat Zoey suddenly felt way too bare. Naked even.

Taking a breath, she turned her head to watch him. His eyes were skimming over her form, starting from her legs and working their way up along her body. They skimmed and searched, prodded, and when Ellis' eyes finally met hers she felt warm – then hot.

Ellis sat up enough to angle his body towards her, propping himself up on his elbow as he reached for her. He touched her neck, drifting from the space behind her ear, down the expanse of neck and down to her shoulder… and she was suddenly rolling over onto her back, the idea of not wearing a bra no longer on her mind as he adjusted his own position with her. That hand on her shoulder drifted to her jaw, cupping her cheek as he followed her movement until she finally came to rest.

The end result was Ellis hovering over her body, touching her cheek as he sat on his knees beside her. Zoey silently marveled at how easily it had happened. It wasn't an awkward, questioning thing that spoiled the mood. It was natural, consensual…

It took a few moments for the young woman to realize that she was touching him back, hands seemingly glued to his form. One was clutching a firm bicep while the other was at his chest, over his heart. She clutched at his shirt, looking up at him with wide eyes as his hands lingered.

"Aw, hell," he whispered, then dipped his head down enough to catch her lips.

His fingers dragged over her skin with a feather-light touch. Her neck, jaw, lips, collar bone were all graced with a tingling contact that almost tickled while his other hand gripped at her outer thigh. His warm palm moved down to her knee then slowly made its way back up towards her hip and in doing so, he made her leg bend slightly. The movement gave him the space he needed to reposition himself. He was suddenly straddling one of her legs, his knee resting against her crotch. Her breath hitched in her throat as he applied a bit of pressure, lifting it from the bed and then dropping it slowly back down. The friction caused her to shudder and her core to pulse.

_So,_ Zoey thought. _This is why he would probably sleep on the couch._

As her toes began to curl the pressure from his knee vanished and she sighed softly beneath him, somewhat out of relief and partially out of regret. She liked Ellis, she really did. He made her feel comfortable, his touch made her skin tingle and she wanted nothing more than to just give herself into the nagging temptation that seemed to be hanging around her since this this trip began. It was nice though, how she didn't feel obligated to give in.

Ellis sighed, letting out a breathless laugh as he pushed his forehead to hers affectionately.

"I like you," he murmured. The southern drawl sounded thick and husky in her ears and she couldn't help but smile at the sound – or maybe it was the confession. Despite how corny it was – using a minor L-word to substitute a major L-word – Zoey's inner sap simply gushed.

"I like you too," she said on a sigh, allowing one of her hands to reach up and drift through his hair. It was odd, how easy their relationship just fell into place. Less than a day with the young man and she was surprisingly comfortable in his presence. Every other relationship had taken weeks of alone time for Zoey to test the waters, to poke and prod at the man's mind in order to find a reason to deem the male trust worthy… Yet she found herself trusting Ellis almost instantly.

And so far, it would seem that she had not misplaced that trust.

"I better get outta here," Ellis said softly, his fingers drifting into her hair, tugging at the elastic until her hair was free. With a soft kiss to her forehead, Ellis was off of the bed, adjusting his shirt. Zoey was suddenly sitting up, her knees up near her chest as she watched him linger towards the door. "You call me if he tries anything, right?"

She couldn't help but snort. "I'm a big girl, Ellis." She hadn't told him that her father was a police officer, that he had made her participate in a number of self-defense and martial arts classes (the martial arts didn't last long due to her mother's complaints). Shooting and cleaning guns was a simple task and if her father had it his way she would be enrolled in the academy…

"I mean it," he insisted, suddenly standing near the bed. "If he tries anything-"

In a flurry of practiced movement, Zoey's hands shot out and gripped his arm. Using her body weight she leaned back, yanking him forward. As he tumbled towards the mattress she pushed at his far shoulder, twisting his body mid fall so he landed on his back. With her hands pinning both of his wrists to the bed, Zoey straddled him, smiling quite proudly as Ellis peered up at her, somewhat dazed.

"You don't have to worry about me," Zoey claimed, leaning forward. She pressed a soft kiss to his neck. "I promise." With that, she slid off of him, crawling towards the pillows in order to pull the covers and the sheets back. "He doesn't even know where my room is, but if it makes you feel better I will let you know – Hell, go ahead and take one of the key-cards."

Ellis was still dazed, unmoving with an odd quirk to his lips.

Eventually, with Zoey gently prodding at his arm with her toes, Ellis sat up and moved off towards the door, grabbing one of the key cards as he went. "Goodnight, Zoe."

"Goodnight, Ellis."

xXxxx

It was early the following morning when Ellis pulled into the parking lot of the hotel. Had he been on his normal schedule he would have been heading into work but Keith had insisted that he spend the rest of the week with Zoey. Despite Ellis' objections, Keith insisted and had even scolded him when Ellis hadn't assumed that he wouldn't be able to take a few days off. So, instead of heading into work, Ellis went to the hotel in hopes of dragging Zoey off to breakfast.

Once he neared her door, he stopped and took a breath. He suddenly remembered last night, the way he had to silently instruct himself to walk away from her room and settle in for the night. Though he wished that Zoey had decided to stay at his house, he noticed that it would probably be for the best. When she had pulled him down onto the bed and straddled him he felt heat lance straight for his groin – could feel the organ pulse under her weight. Had he been raised any differently he would have tried his luck, would have lingered and tested until she was naked and writhing under him – but he had been raised by his mother and he knew how to treat a lady.

After he reached her door, he pulled out the key card and then knocked, his knuckles rapping against the hard wood a solid five times before sliding the key into place and opening the door.

"Zoe?"

Almost instantly, he noted that she had recently gone through her duffle, that her clothes – shorts, socks, tank top – and an ankle brace were scattered along the floor. Running shoes had been abandoned near the foot of the bed. He turned towards the bathroom door, and listened to the running shower before knocking on the door..

"Hey, you ready for breakfast?" he called out as he lingered towards the bed and sat down, reaching for the television remote. As he waited, he idly flipped through channels, starting with the weather and moving off to the movie channels. He had only been waiting for about five minutes when the bathroom door opened and she came lingering from the bathroom. Her towel was thrown over her head and she was only clad in a pair of tight jeans and a lacy black bra.

Ellis could only sit and stare, eyes wide – She didn't hear him? Didn't she hear him!

As she tossed the towel to the floor she finally took note of his presence, her eyes moving from the television, to Ellis then down at herself. Her skin still had a wet sheen about it, her hair sticking to her forehead and neck, leaving small drips of water sliding down along her shoulders or between her breasts.

"Oh shi-" she took a step back, her heal catching her duffle and sending her to the ground with an alarmed yelp.

"Jesus, Zoey are you-?" He was on his feet in an instant, noting that she had curled in on herself and was holding her hand over her mouth, eyes closed tight. "Shit, Zoe I am so sorry, are you okay?"

She nodded her head, eyes still closed and shoulders shaking.

"Zoey are you…?"

"Oh, God," her voice was shaking with laughter, eyes finally opening. "This is _so _embarrassing!"

Ellis sighed, kneeling down beside her. "You're okay then?"

Chuckling, Zoey nodded, one of her hands covering her eyes as she calmed herself with a couple of deep breaths. Her other hand rested on her stomach, covering her navel but leaving the rest of her torso open to his gaze. Ellis took in the lean contours of her stomach, the swell of her breasts and that lacy bra.

"Good morning," he greeted once she peeked at him from behind her fingers. "Sleep alright?"

She closed her eyes tight then laughed softly. "Oh yeah, you know. Like a baby." She moved to sit up and Ellis helped her, reaching for her hand as she stood. Once she was on her feet she took a step back, looking away awkwardly before reaching down to her duffle. "I'm just gonna, um… Grab a shirt now, I guess." She grabbed the first shirt her fingers came in contact with and it was a black tank top.

"So," Ellis said, knowing that the smile he offered was probably somewhat bashful. "Ready for breakfast?"

"Just let me take care of my township, first."

Ellis lifted his eyebrows curiously. "What, like the facebook game?"

She snorted audibly as she lingered towards her bag, extracting her phone and looking at the screen. "Oh, no – ew. Facebook games? No, this is my running app. I run, it tracks where I am going, sends zombie hordes after me and plays music and has a story while you pick up supplies for your township."

Again, Ellis' curiosity piqued. "…Zombies?"

Zoey was smiling at him, showing the phone screen to him. It showed an option menu and next to the words "Zombie Hordes" was the highlighted "On" next to a less noticeable "off"

"Zombies," she confirmed. "It keeps track of your pace and when it sends hordes after you, you run faster."

With a small smile and a nod of approval, Ellis guided Zoey towards the door. "Something like that might get me running again," he admitted. Sadly, his desire to keep his fitness levels in better condition had greatly diminished not long after high school. Without a football team to keep him running and active he laid off of the cardio and did things that were a little less strenuous though they kept him physically fit.

As the two went into the hallway, the door swinging shut behind them, Zoey put her hand on his arm. "You should sign up for the zombie race with me then! They go all over the country and you get to run from zombies. I am kinda already signed up for the one back home but I might be able to move my run down here – or you can come run in mine."

"And how long is this run?" Ellis inquired as they entered the lobby.

"It's a 5k, it's a pretty easy run," Zoey offered and then stopped mid stride, "I totally forgot my wallet," she informed him, grimacing visibly. "Aaand my room key. Can I borrow yours real quick and I will be right back?"

Without question, Ellis passed her his key card and watched her jog back down the hallway. The possibilities of him running three miles was mildly farfetched, he decided. There would be no way that he would be able to just up and run three miles, he would have to train, get to the gym and _move_. If anything it could only be beneficial and he silently decided to look into this zombie race further. In the meantime, he would have to figure out what him and Zoey were going to do for the day – or the days that he had off.

He wondered if she had ever gone fishing, or slept on the-

Ellis stumbled forward when a considerable amount of force collided with his back. Whirling quickly, Ellis turned to see an equally surprised male whose hair was completely stiff with gel, his cell phone in one hand and a plate of food in the other.

"Sorry, I didn't- Oh shit hey, you're the mechanic." Came the awkward greeting. "What are you doing here?"

Whelp. This was awkward.

Sliding his hands into his pockets, Ellis offered a small smile. "I am actually here to pick up Zoey…"

"Zoey? What, my Zoey?"

In an instant, Ellis decided that he really, really disliked Spencer and in that same instant there was an oddly possessive air about the younger man, the glare that marred his features was hostile, angry…

"Look, I really don't appreciate you hanging out with my girlfriend," Spencer stated and Ellis fought the urge to roll his eyes. "I understand if you're trying to be nice-"

Ellis held up his hand to stop him from speaking and it worked well enough. "Alright listen," he started. "If that girl said anything about bein' in any sort of relationship I would have never gone near her – my mama raised me right. But, as far as I been told she don't like you and has only known you for 'bout three days now?" Ellis took a small step forward, doing his best to remain somewhat civil. "I'd 'ppreciate it if you stayed away from _my _girlfriend."

"You sonnava-"

"Ellis," Zoey said as she neared the two men, a smile on her features but her eyes looking uncertain and curious. "You ready to go?" She had her messenger bag hanging from her shoulder, his key card in her hand. Spencer instantly turned, features softening considerably.

"Zoey, good morning…"

"Hey," Zoey greeted politely then set her eyes on Ellis. "Where are we eating? I am _so _hungry." Slipping his hand into one of hers, Ellis smiled and guided her away from the gelled hair individual – who was back to glaring – and out to the parking lot. "Yeah, don't think I didn't notice that," she said once they reached the truck, her arms crossing.

Ellis passed her a smile, opening the passenger side door. "I don't know what you're talkin' 'bout."

"Ooh, I'm sure," Zoey snorted, climbing in to the truck. Closing the passenger side door, Ellis went around the front of the truck and hopped in.

"He told me to stay away from his girlfriend… And I told him that I would 'ppreciate it if he would stay away from mine." He cranked the engine and eased out into traffic. After a moment of silent pondering he noticed that it had been the first time in a long time that he had actually wanted to punch someone. The possessiveness, the blatant disrespect – it was simply aggravating and his violent urge felt foreign to him.

Completely foreign.

Zoey laughed. "I am kind of flattered, actually. I don't think I have ever had a boy…" she trailed off, searching for the right word and it showed on her features. Her nose scrunched slightly, lips pursed. "Fight for my honor…?"

"Boy?" Ellis inquired, passing her an insulted glance. "Darlin', I'm a _man_."

Zoey smiled, passing him a sidelong glance before she chuckled softly, "My mom always said that men were few and far between… Don't tell me that I actually found one!" she gasped mockingly.

"Look no further, baby," Ellis crooned, popping his arm up and then stretching it along the back of the seat. His fingers brushed against her far shoulder and with a couple of pointed nudges she was undoing her seatbelt and scooting towards the center of the seat. "Now, darlin'," he said once she was beside him, arm draped around her comfortably. "Have you ever gone fishin'?"

xxXxxx

_This will probably be one of the shorter chapters, I hope. _

_The prompt was Man and I hope that Ellis established the fact that he was a Man as opposed to some boy or a guy. _

_Also, the race details are a bit… out there, I guess. They seem out of place but the only reason that was thrown out there was because I started making a bit of a one shot._

_The phone app that Zoey was using is called __**Zombies, Run!**_ _and it can be found in the app store on the iphone, or the website is zombiesrungame (.com). _

_The race Zoey talks about is a race called __**Run For Your Lives**__ and it's a "Zombie infested 5k obstacle race". You get a flag belt that represents your health and you have people dressed as zombies that try and take the flags. You can find more information for this race at runforyourlives (.com)_

_Here is a video for it… youtube watch? v=5uWD 4i8u-KU - Take out the spaces and add the W's at the beginning.  
><em>

_I have signed up for this race and it is going to be my first. I am stupid excited. _


	6. Go Fish

"So," She speared a sausage link. "You want to take me fishing."

After a short drive, they had pulled into a small diner. It was clear that it was more of a local place, filled with the old timers who sat at the bar and drank coffee and the waitresses addressed the patrons with a variety of pet names. It was nice, comfortable and homey – familiar even. Ellis sat across from her, spreading jam on a piece of sour dough toast, the majority of his food already gone while Zoey still had almost half of hers left.

"Yes ma'am I do," He said with a smile then took a bite. "Night time on the beach, maybe chum up the water a liddle bit – we can maybe catch you a shark. Or we might get you a cat fish or whatever just happens to swim on by."

Zoey's eyebrows raised as she chewed on her sausage, contemplating the possibilities as she swallowed her meal.

"Not gonna lie, it'd be pretty awesome if I caught a shark."

"It'd just be a little guy," Ellis said as he reached for the tabasco sauce that sat at the end of the table. "But pullin' one of them is a good time. Now I was thinkin' we take a couple of coolers out there, put uh inflatable mattress in the bed of the pickup, a little bit of on the beach grillin'. Me and you and Glock…"

Zoey laughed as he went on, setting her fork down to take a napkin to her mouth.

"Alright, alright. You don't have to convince me anymore, I think you have me on board."

There was an immediate spark in his eyes and he smiled widely. "Yeah?"

"Yeah," she nodded, reaching for her juice. "I think it could be fun. "

"Alright, so," Ellis leaned back in his booth, stretching his arm against the back of the seat. "So we run to the hotel, check you out – no point in you paying for a hotel you aren't going to be staying in – we run t'the store to get some stuff. Also, I promised Keith that we'd bring him some lunch, so we will have to do that before we head out."

"He can come with if-"

Ellis shook his head. "I already asked him and he said that he wasn't gonna be takin' up the time I have with my predy lady-friend. That is nearly verbatim, by the way."

"You want s'more coffee, sug?" The waitress inquired, the pot of black coffee already in her hand.

Ellis was instantly smiling at the woman, "Yes ma'am, thank you." As she poured the coffee he quickly added. "Can we get the check, please?"

With a quick nod, she poured the coffee and lingered off, leaving a lingering scent of cheap and over powering perfume. Zoey fought the growing smile as she leaned back in her seat, cleaning off syrupy fingers.

"What you grinnin' at?"

Crossing her arms, she leaned back into the seat. She still had half of an omlette, sausage and hashbrowns to eat but she found that she was already full yet not quite willing to throw in the towel.

"You – you are incredibly sweet. You know that, right?"

He shrugged, reaching for his coffee. "Mama raised me right."

"I dunno, maybe this is all a ploy to get me from my friends and into your, uh.. _bed._"

Ellis thanked the waitress for the check as she passed and then managed to look insulted. "N'how dare you! I ain't _that _easy. Yer gonna have to work for it at least a little bit."

"Challenge accepted."

xXxxX

The rest of the morning was highly uneventful, mass amounts of flirting with driving and a few errands run on the side. By the time they took Keith his lunch the comfort level between the two had increased significantly. Ellis' arm would be looped around her shoulders as he drove, fingers brushing her collarbone and brushing through her hair. Zoey's hand was resting on his thigh, dragging her nails against the denim of his jeans.

The silences between them were enjoyable, singing along with the radio was nearly hilarious as Ellis often made up his own lyrics to whatever country song was playing. Their relationship felt perfect to her, personalities meshing perfectly with a similar sense of humor, cynicism and sarcasm. By the time they reached the beach it was early in the afternoon and Zoey was nearly positive that they had already broken the law. There was one main road to the beach and Ellis had taken a route that featured more than a couple of No Trespassing signs that he claimed not to see.

The truck was parked on the beach and Ellis hopped out, taking a wiggling Glock with him as Zoey scooted out of the passenger side door. Once she stepped into the sand she sighed heavily, reaching to remove her shoes and socks. When she finally closed the door, jeans rolled up and feet bare, Ellis already had the fishing poles out of the back of the truck, a cooler containing the selected bait – live shrimp – and another tall bucket with more bait – live fiddler crabs – and a bag of frozen squid.

"That stuff smells terrible," Zoey called as she lingered towards him, shooting her eyes over the expanse of water before looking to Ellis who was rigging the two large fishing poles he had brought.

"Ah, you'll love it well enough by the time we're done," Ellis said with a smile, he looked her over for a moment then looked back to his fishing line. "You bring your suit? You're not going to want to wear those in the water."

"… I'm not going in the water…"

"Young lady, if you want to get any decent fish yer gonna have to go at least waist deep when you cast." He informed her. "The tide makes things a little difficult… and I ain't gonna cast for you."

Forcing a frown, Zoey tried to look upset. "You're not."

"Nope! Now can you take these and walk 'em out close to the water and stick 'em in?"

Zoey looked at the two lengths of PVC pipe, each with a pointed end while the other remained blunted and round. Tilting her head, she silently noted that they probably held the poles in place and she took them towards the water and shoved both of them into the sand a fair distance apart. She then turned back to him and he gestured to the front of the truck.

"You'd best be gettin' to changin'. Denim chafes and it chafes somethin' terrible." He suddenly turned and walked out to the water, sliding the handle of one pole into the open end of the PVC pipe and then doing the same to the other before walking back to the truck and grabbing the bait buckets and two fold out chairs. Zoey nodded, walking to the front of the truck and opening the door.

She grabbed her bag and fished out a set of knee length swim shorts and her bikini. Walking around the front of the truck, leaving the door open for cover, she shimmied out of her jeans.

"… Don't look at me with your judging gaze," Glock yapped. "Ellis, your dog is a pervert!" Zoey called out as she tossed her jeans and panties onto the hood of the truck. She pulled her bottoms on, first the black bikini bottom and then the black and silver shorts.

"Lucky dog," she heard Ellis laugh.

Zoey snorted, tossing her shirt and bra on top of her jeans and tossing the black halter top on. It was at that moment that she realized how colorless her skin was, many days of being pent up in her bedroom having stripped the soft tan that she had once possessed. Grimacing, she gathered her clothes and returned them to her bag. Closing the door, Zoey noticed that their fishing post was set up and Ellis was no longer wearing his jeans but a set of yellow trunks, his shirt off and his body looked nice and tanned and nice and… tanned.

Zoey blinked and turned her attention to the water as she meandered to his side.

"So, what do these fish like to eat? The shrimp, the squid or the crab?"

"Well, we will just have to – _Hello_!" Ellis grinned, looking Zoey over once… twice… "Y'know, I think I might need me some sugar."

She laughed, slapping at his hands as he reached for her. "You stop!" Ellis was suddenly holding her, arms around her waist and his head dipping down to try and catch her lips. Zoey laughed, arching her back as she tried to escape though the fit of laughter prevented her from giving any real fight. Ellis managed to catch her lips and almost instantly he hummed his contentment, his grip on her tightening just as Zoey was sliding her arms around him.

"See there?" he asked, placing quick kisses to her lips. "You just gotta… give me a _little _sugar…" and then his lips closed over her lower lip and Zoey sighed, the butterflies returning to her stomach. His tongue dragged over the sensitive skin, barely skimming the surface before he withdrew and smiled wide. "You ready to go fish?"

Zoey sighed heavily, taking a moment to get regain her bearings.

"You tease," she mumbled, taking a small step back.

Ellis laughed, stepping towards the buckets of bait. "What? Baby, if you want to _tap_ this I'm gonna make you work for it."

Zoey snorted and walked to his side, peering down at the crab, the shrimp and the dead squid.

xXxx

She tasted delicious, her lips tasting like the vanilla ice cream she had consumed not an hour ago. Her cheeks were stained red when they parted, mouth gaped open just slightly and eyes fluttering open.

_Jesus, she's beautiful._

When he turned to his selected bait he noted that she was studying her pole and its current rigging. A large weight reside at the way bottom with three large hooks separated about three inches apart. Ellis dipped his hand into the cooler containing the shrimp, grabbing hold of the body just behind the head. Without much difficulty he slid the body onto the hook then turned to the bucket with the fiddler crabs, lifted one – while carefully avoiding the pinchers – and attached it to the second hook. The squid was last, he cut it in half, separating the tentacles from the hood and hooking the slimy bit of bait.

"That's icky," she commented, watching him with crossed arms and a sour face.

Ellis smiled, gesturing for her to go ahead. "You're turn."

Zoey turned to the bait buckets, visibly wiggling her fingers in preparation as she reached into the shrimp. Her hand wasn't out of view for longer than a second before she squealed and withdrew her hand, shaking her head rapidly.

"Nope! Nope, nope, no-ho…"

"Oh come on-"

"Nope! They're like the spiders of the sea!" the humor suddenly vanished. "I hate spiders." With that being the end of that, she turned to the crab bucket reached in… and began to laugh. "Haha, bro-fist."

Ellis cocked his head. "What?"

"You reach in and they raised their big claws. Bro-fist."

Ellis slid his hands into his pockets, fondling the closed pocket knife he had used to cut the squid. "Go on then."

She reached in again, her clenched teeth exposing as her entire face contorted into a grimace… and then she was yanking her hand back.

"… Yeah no."

Ellis couldn't help but find the entire scenario incredibly humorous. Paired with her facial reactions and her jittery dance that she performed upon pulling her hand back it was all too adorable, and ridiculously funny.

"What now?"

"I don't think you have noticed, sir," she started then pointed down into the bucket. "These bro-fisting crabs here? Kinda like the spiders of the sea."

Ellis lifted an eyebrow, quickly turning his head to search for Glock – who was a wet mess sitting under the truck – and then back to her. "You said that about the shrimp."

"The aforementioned statement is applicable to both the shrimp and the crabs."

Zoey rocked back on her heels, kissing her teeth as her arms swung forward and then back, snapping her fingers. Ellis smiled, gesturing to the squid as he held up his pocket knife. "Go on then."

Beginning to shake her head, Zoey stepped closer to him, smiling sweetly. "Can you bait my hooks for me? Please?"

In all reality, Ellis fully expected this. There had only been a handful of women that he had known that were able to effectively bait their hooks with live bait – and it had been the product of growing up so close to the sea, having their fathers and grandfathers being in the fishing industry. So Ellis merely smiled and went about setting up Zoey's hooks. He did quick work, sliding one variety of bait on a single hook before backing up and drying his hands off on his shorts.

"Thanks," Zoey commented when he was done. "Start calling you Master Baiter." The large smile that was on her features, paired with the play on words made Ellis smile, the man's trademark pervert-giggle sneaking from his system.

"Aw, yer nasty!"

Zoey gave him a rather innocent look, the smile dropping as she reached for her pole. "I don't know what you're talking about. I was just saying that you are a Master Baiter," she gestured to the swinging hooks, the still wiggling bait. "Pretty damn good at baiting… down right masterful."

Ellis rolled his eyes though he was unable to stop smiling. He grabbed his own pole, shot a cursory glance at Glock – still next to the truck – and then began to wade out into the water. The water was relatively calm; the waves that were breaking were small and close enough to shore that casting past them was all a matter of making his way into the water until it lapped at his waist. He turned to glance at Zoey, who was a few feet off to his right, holding her pole awkwardly with a two handed grip. Ellis smiled, turning so she would be able to see the following actions.

"Alright, put your finger down on the line here," he did just that, index finger trapping the fishing line to the pole and then he flipped the bail. "Flip that there," he watched as she followed his instructions. "Alright, now you're ready to cast. Swing it back, to the side or over your head…" He brought his back, neck craning in order to keep tabs on the hooks and the waist and then with a heavy heave of his arms he released the line and let the weight at the end of the pole sore out into the water. Zoey copied, her cast not going nearly as far as his though it was still a decent distance.

"Good," he commented. "Now we are gonna walk back to shore, keep a light grip on the line and then when you get back to shore, flip the bail back and reel in the slack."

Zoey followed his orders and it was only after the two had sat down and they were watching their poles when she asked, "So how are we gonna see the poles when its dark?"

"Go a couple of head lights and glow sticks. You'll see."

"So now we wait?"

Ellis reached under his seat, finding the small portable radio that was clipped there and turned it on, before he leaned back in his chair. "Now we wait."

xXxxx

It had been over an hour and neither of them had gotten a bite that was worth pursuing. They had reeled in their lines, rebaited and recast a number of times as smaller fish would often come and take all the bait that was there. When it had gotten dark enough, Ellis had procured a couple of glow sticks that he had attached to the ends of each pole and then he started a fire.

Once the fire was started, Glock was attached to a leash which was staked into the sand in order to prevent the pup from getting into the water anymore. He had been fed and a bowl of clean water was within his reach. After Glock was fed, Ellis set up the means to cook the food that he had brought. He grilled up some hotdogs, and discarded any offer of help that she threw his way.

"Baby, Imma _man_," he stated as he prepared dinner. "I got this."

"C'mon, there has to be something that I can help with," Zoey said insistently.

Ellis waved her off. "Nope, man work!"

Zoey snorted, crossing her arms as she turned her attention back to the lines, her bare toes buried in sand. A blur of light caught her eye and she turned to pursue the item with her eyes. She found herself looking at Ellis' line. She stared for a few moments and then the end of the pole bent sharply. Zoey shot to her feet, pointing towards the pole and instead of saying his name like she had intended, some formation of letters and sounds spilled from her mouth, drawing his attention.

"Get it!" Ellis cried, mid hotdog turn. His fingers fumbled with the utensils he was using as he ran around the fire. "Geddit Geddit!"

Zoey grabbed the pole, yanking it back sharply in order to set the hook as he had instructed her during her hour long wait for a damn fish. The force behind her pull made her stumble backwards into Ellis' fold up chair and she nearly fell on her ass as she began to reel in the line. The line buzzed loudly and Ellis reached in past her to adjust the dial on the top of the reel.

"Take it," Zoey said, trying to pass him the pole. "_Hoooly _crap, take it!"

"No, no… You reel this in."

"Oh dear God, just take it!"

"Dammit, girl just real it in!" Ellis shouted.

Zoey back pedaled a few feet, reeling awkwardly, the end of the pole wedged between her legs with her right arm holding onto the pole while her left hand reeled. It felt awkward and unnatural and whatever was on the other end was something that had to be horrifically huge.

"Look there it is!" Ellis said, reaching out and grabbing the line as he knelt down. Sure enough, bathed in firelight was a fish, less than a foot long. Zoey scowled, dropping the pole as she glared at the creature. Ellis made short work of removing the hook and then he was standing, holding it up with both hands.

"Now kiss it."

Zoey balked, "I beg your pardon?"

Ellis stepped closer and Zoey stepped back. "It's good luck if you kiss the first fish you catch."

She shook her head, stepping back again as he moved forward. "Can I blow it a kiss?"

"No," He deadpanned. "Just kiss the fish."

"You kiss it!" Shrugging his shoulders, Ellis dipped his head down and pecked the top of the fish. Zoey shuddered. "Ew- Oh God, no!" Ellis moved forward to kiss her and she turned tail and ran. "Ellis that's disgusting!"

He was laughing, jogging after her. "Me or the fish!"

"_Ew!"_

xXxxx

She was running circles around the fire, staying in the light but avoiding him at all cost. Her eyes were glittering, her smile wide and her chest heaving from the energy she spent sprinting around the fire. The fish was still in his hand, wiggling wildly in an attempt to get back to the water. Ellis loosened its grip, happy that he had yet to drop the fish though he needed to get it back into the water. Walking around the fire, with Zoey staying away from him, he knelt down and let the fish free in the water .

He scrubbed his hands a couple of times, getting rid of the scales on his hands. Turning to face her he smiled wide.

"You might have insulted that poor fish, darlin'," he told her. "You wanna get those off the fire for me?"

He had momentarily forgot about the hotdogs and it was more than likely that at least one side of them were now burnt though, personally, he didn't mind. His hands were dipping into the bait buckets, fixing up his hooks again. The entire time, he kept sending glances her way, noting that she was concentrated on their meal.

He moved to her side, kneeling beside her as he reached for one of the offered plates. "Thanks baby," he commented then leaned forward. It was clear that she had already forgotten about him kissing the fish as she instantly turned to kiss him. The second she made contact with him she leaned back.

"Oh dammit!"

"You loved it."

"My lips taste fishy," she said bitterly, cleaning her lips with the back of her hand, grabbing her plate and scooting away from him. Ellis, however, followed, putting his arm over her shoulders.

This was what a relationship was supposed to be like. There was no stepping on egg shells due to friendly ties with old flames, no awkwardness that came with getting to know someone. It was comfortable and it felt as though he had been in a relationship with her for years. The age difference wasn't standing out, her level of maturity helped – as did his own immaturity. She was quick and witty, and sweet. She had a killer smile and a body to go with it… He was, admittedly, infatuated.

Together, they looked out over the dark water, eating quietly. When Zoey was finished she tossed her paper plate into the fire and leaned her head over onto his shoulder, sighing contently. Ellis did the same, pushing sand between his toes as he stretched out his legs. They sat like that for a little while, eyes on their fishing poles as the fire dwindled down to nothing but hot coals. It was around midnight when they brought their lines in, calling it a night.

"You want to organize all of this and bring it towards the truck while I get the mattress set up?" Ellis asked, fingers idly brushing over the small of her back. Zoey nodded, suppressing a nod.

"Yep, no problem."

Lingering away, he moved up towards the truck and began to unfold the inflatable mattress. Ellis had dedicated a portion of the day to cleaning out the bed of his truck, taking a pressure washer to the insides and making sure there were no creepy crawlies. Casting a cursory glance over at Zoey, Ellis set up the air pump then turned to help getting everything organized. He poured the shrimp into the water, along with the remaining crabs and the squid. All of which were more than likely going to end up as bird food. Zoey packed the chairs, the fishing poles and the rod holders. Ellis put out the fire and dragged the remaining items back to the truck, scooping up Glock on his way.

By the time he got back, the air mattress was full and he was able to close the tailgate with Glock already on the mattress.

"Go 'head and change," Ellis said as he fished the pillows and blankets out of the sealed bag. Zoey nodded then disappeared at the front of the truck. Ellis took the opportunity to jump into a fresh set of underwear flannel pair of pajama pants that were stowed in another bag in the back of the truck. When he was finished he put his wet bottoms in the empty bag then climbed into the bed of the truck with Glock, who clambered up to his side with a low grumble.

"Hey boy," he said gently, scratching at his back and neck. "Such a good boy today…"

Zoey soon appeared over the edge of the truck, a long leg sliding into view before she was stepping over him and lowering down onto the mattress, phone in her hand that illuminated the back of the truck. She wore a pair of yoga shorts and a tank top, her hair pulled into a loose pony tail.

"He's definitely more easy to manage than most dogs I have encountered," she said heavily as she flopped onto her back beside him. Her arm curled back along her head, her free hand on her stomach. Ellis peered over at her.

"And he's cuter than any other dog you've encountered too," Ellis said, though clearly directing the comment to the puppy. Zoey smiled, reaching over and scratching at the top of the dog's head.

"So true…"

Ellis smiled then, grabbed her hand. He pulled her closer to him and turned his head to kiss the side of her head.

"Sorry you only caught one fish," he offered and she chuckled, resting her forehead against his chest.

Well," she started, "It's not like I was expecting to pull in a Great White or anything, ya know?" she sounded tired but content. Ellis was glad that she was comfortable enough to lay so close to him. "And look at this," she sounded smug. "I have only been dating you for two days and I already got you into bed. So easy."

"Mmmhmm."

"Go on and admit it. It's okay, I won't judge you."

"Girl, Imma tickle the shit outta you," Ellis threatened, rolling over and taking her body into his arms. Glock yelped and scampered out of the way, leaving Zoey open for him to attack. Instantly she squealed, trying to wiggle away from his questing fingers.

"I am going to bite you!" she shrieked, kicking her feet and pushing at his body. When Ellis didn't stop, she moved as close to him as she could and bit down on his shoulder. Though she didn't apply any unnecessary force it got Ellis to cease his attach and the moment he did, she unlatched her teeth. Soothing the space with a number of soft kisses, Zoey chuckled.

"You're evil," she breathed, her lips trailing up to his neck.

"You bit m-" he flinched at first contact with the hollow of his throat and of course Zoey noticed. It was one of his ticklish spots, his neck was sensitive and she had just discovered that.

Taking advantage of her position she dragged her lips against the tender skin there. It only took seconds for him to start laughing and when he did, Zoey renewed her attentions to his neck. When she finally stopped, she was smiling smugly and Ellis was holding onto her, that beautiful body spread over his.

"That wasn't playing fair," he said on a heavy sigh.

Zoey kissed his lips. "Oh sure it was."

"No."

"Yep."

For a moment, they remained like that; Zoey stretched on top of him, Ellis' arms wrapped securely around her…

And they stayed like that until it began to rain.

It didn't sprinkle, but it poured.

"I am really starting to hate rain!" Zoey groused as she jumped out of the truck bed.

XxxxX

It around 1:30 when they got back to Ellis' house. It took an extra ten to fifteen minutes to pack everything inside. Zoey dropped her bag and shoes next to the door, sighing heavily as she pushed her wet hair back. Ellis was standing beside her, just as wet and looking just as tired. She yawned heavily and began to linger towards the couch when Ellis spoke.

"C'mon, darlin'. I will grab you a towel."

Together they walked down the hallway and into Ellis' bedroom.

She was suddenly surrounded by the smell of him, and she fought the urge to deeply inhale the scent. Standing in the middle of the room a bit awkwardly, Zoey was given a towel to use to dry off. Meanwhile, Ellis had pulled back the covers to the bed, had turned on the ceiling fan and an oscillating fan that sat in the corner. Zoey folded the towel over her arm, watching as Ellis plopped down into bed. Zoey stood for a moment more than began to linger out into the hallway.

"I'll see you tomo-"

"C'mere, darlin'," Ellis murmured, patting the space next to him. "Y'can trust me."

Biting her lower lip, Zoey watched him for a moment, taking in his sleepy appearance, his chest still wet and hair sleeked back with rain. The clipping of claws on hardwood brought her attention to Glock who now stood next to the bed, tail wagging. Biting her lip Zoey nodded. Glock was lifted onto the end of the bed, the light was turned off and then she was in bed beside Ellis.

Almost instantly, Ellis was drawing her closer. His lips brushing hers, his hand lingering down her side. Her mind instantly shot to the previous night, the way her hovered over her, leg moving against her center…

"G'night, darlin'," Ellis said against her lips, pulling one of her legs between his. With his arm wrapped around her, he rolled to his back. She was left splayed over him, leg draped over one of his, hands on his chest.

She slinked down his body just enough to tuck her head under his chin.

"Goodnight, Ellis…"

Despite both of them bidding the other goodnight, both of their hands were still roaming, touching. Zoey was dragging her fingers over his chest. Ellis had found that the shirt she wore was too small and easily rode up her back to leave an expanse of bare skin. Dull nails scratched along her back until they came into contact with her bra strap – something she was sure to leave on this evening. His fingers moved under the straps, scratching and rubbing the skin.

Zoey hummed softly, letting herself relax while her own hands moved along his torso, cupping his hip, dragging her nails against his waist. Ellis suddenly dipped his head, lips touching her forehead, her cheek. She tilted her head enough to meet his lips with hers, her body moving as Ellis began to sit up, hands at her hips.

She wasn't sure when she took to straddling his waist, she wasn't sure when he had unhooked her bra and was clutching at her back beneath the small shirt….

What she was sure of was the fact that it was Sasha's name that was on her cell phone when it began to ring at 2:15 AM.

Xxxx

It makes me immensely uncomfortable to update or write anything when my husband is like… right… there…

Also, they weren't doing it... When the time comes for that, I will at least describe what is going on.


	7. Interrupted

This chapter is a shorter one, shorter than I usually like.

Someone also PM'd me about the whole prompt thing I was doing. Prompt is in the title if not specified in the beginning of the chapter.

Also, I hope you enjoy the beginning – I tend to have problems writing anything citrusy.

XXXXX

She could see it, Sasha's picture on her illuminated phone screen – a beacon of light in the otherwise dark room. Ellis was sitting up against the headboard, hands clutching her hips as she sat above him, body pressed into his. Strong hands pulled her down against an obvious erection and he moaned against her neck before biting and sucking at the space. Zoey gasped and sighed, her hips rotating in a tight circle. The material of her shorts was thin, thin enough to feel the friction that their joined movements caused.

"Need t'get that?" He asked against her skin, his lips suddenly on hers, tongue brushing her lips, her teeth, her tongue. She followed his lead, feeling light headed and tingly.

"No," she said gasped, fingers dipping into his hair. A languid upward thrust made her whimper audibly, toes curling.

"Y'sure?" Another slow roll of the hips, a heavy kiss to her lips, her throat, his tongue his – his hands! They went from her hips, her back. Moving to cup her rear and drag her closer as his hips thrust forward again before ghosting over her chest. He would cup, knead, tweak – and she didn't want it to stop.

He was playing her like an instrument, so easily – and it felt so good, so much better than she expected that it could.

"No," she whined and she let her body slump forward, hand searching reaching for her phone. Ellis released a heavy breath as well, hands stilling on her hips and head thudding back against the wall. Zoey reached out, grabbing onto the phone and sighing heavily into it.

"Sasha."

"_Zoey! My Zoey! Hey girlie!" _

Zoey scowled; the girl was drunk and she was out somewhere, music was blaring in the background and the sound of pool balls clacking together was unmistakable. It wasn't these things that bothered her, the only reason why Sasha would call her while she was out was if she was alone. Ryan and Spencer were somewhere else, leaving the petite, drunk girl in uncharted territory.

"Alright, where are you at, hun?"

"_I dunno!"_ She sounded stupidly okay with that fact. "_But it's nice and people here are really nice. Come have a drink with me!"_

"Hey, give the bartender the phone."

"_But Zoey!"_

Zoey rolled her body, moving away from Ellis and walking through the house to get her bag of clothes. "Sasha, give the bartender the fucking phone!"

"_Uh… 'llo?"_

"Hello, would be able to-" she pinned the phone between her shoulder and her ear and hopped into her jeans. "-to tell me what bar or pool hall you are at?"

The man's curious voice changed into a droning, bitter sound. "_You coulda asked her that, trust me…" _And then, his voice hit a higher pitch, clearly imitating the drunk young woman. "_I love this place, it's just down the block from the hotel I'm at. And it's called Capone – like Al Capone Hahahaha…_ Ha."

"… Thanks bro. Keep an eye on her and I will pay you… or something."

Zoey tossed her phone to the couch and buttoned up her jeans. After a moment of fighting with re-hooking her bra she pulled on her shoes, sans socks, and reached to her phone to call a cab. The easiest way to get a hold of a cab company was to tell _Siri_ that she was drunk. With her messenger bag on her shoulder she went to open the door.

"She tell you where she's at?" Ellis asked, standing in the hallway as he tugged a shirt on. He was already wearing his jeans and boots, a hat in his hand.

"Yeah I- Just go ahead and go back to bed, I will see you tomorrow."

Ellis' lips lifted into a sleepy smile. "And how you gonna go get her?"

"I was gonna call a cab…"

Shaking his head, he shook his keys to make them rattle together. "No chance, darlin'. Not even if I weren't datin' you." Zoey went to protest but Ellis was suddenly stepping in close, his arm around her upper back, lips against her forehead. "Look, we will get her, get her back to the room. Then we will come back here and get some sleep – some actual sleep."

"No, I-"

"Baby," he silenced her easily, placing another kiss to her lips. "Come on."

XXXX

Sasha was incredibly easy to spot, standing with her bra hanging over her shoulder, shoes off and hands clutching onto the remains of an iced drink. She was wearing her best skinny jeans and a tight black shirt that fell off of her shoulder. Her hair was in disarray, mascara smudging in the corners and she was hanging onto a man who appeared to be flawlessly dressed, pool stick in his hand.

"Gosh, you're just _so_ cute!" She giggled, sloshing the contents of her drink onto her shirt. "What's yer name again?"

The man simply sighed, glaring down at the pool table as his opponent took his shot. Zoey looked on, deciding not to put anything past the man her friend was latched onto.

"Sasha!" She bit off, crossing the room. "Sasha, let go of him and let's go."

"Zoey's here!" Sasha cried out, nearly dropping her drink as she reached for Zoey. "Zoey, have a drink with me!"

It was always so strange, just how excited the drunk woman got upon seeing Zoey. It wasn't anything Zoey really took any time to actually dwell on though it was definitely something that she had noticed. Sasha's small frame was plastered to Zoey's within seconds, head pressed against her chest, eyes closed and smiling wide.

"Zoey, this is a guy that I kinda think is attractive. Do you think he's attractive?"

She cast a glance towards the man with his fancy suit in the dingy bar and she scoffed. "Nope, not really. Now put your bra back on."

"But it's so uncomfortable and restraining and the underwire… Zoey, you should take off your bra too! It feels so good! "When her cold fingers moved to unhook her bra, Zoey yelped and grabbed ahold of Sasha's arm, yanking it from her person. "Never again, Sasha. Never, ever again! You need to start calling Ryan, alright?"

"Hehehe," it started as a giggle. "He is so angry at me."

Gathering Sasha's belongings, Zoey didn't pay any mind to the idea that Ryan was angry. Ryan always seemed angry about something for some reason or another so she proceeded to guide Sasha to the door. The shorter of the two stepped backwards, shaking her head.

"I don't wanna go with you, I wanna go with… I don't remember his name."

Zoey rolled her eyes. "I doubt fancy pants wants you hanging off of him. He looks pretty pissed as is."

The man in question scoffed audibly, leaning against his pool stick as he eyed the two women. His gaze conveyed his irritation, thin lips twisted into a hard scowl with his posture rigid as he clutched his pool stick and sipped his bourbon.

"_Nooo_! He is real sweet, aren't you Rick?" Sasha cooed, managing to escape Zoey's grip and slip into the man's personal space.

"Nick."

"Huh?" Sasha inquired, tracing circles against the soft blue material of his collar.

"My name is Nick," he bit off, slipping a cigarette into his mouth and quickly lighting the end as he moved around the table to take his shot. Sasha giggled loudly, placing her hands on the green surface and effectively moving the pool balls from the place. Nick straightened quickly, eyes closing tightly for a moment as his partner cursed loudly. "Alright, get the fuck off the table now."

Zoey sighed, stepping forward and grabbing Sasha's arm. "Come on."

"No!" Sasha yanked her hand back. "I'm mad at you."

"Sweetheart, you _called _me! Can we just go, please? I am tired, Ellis is waiting outside…"

There was a moment where the interaction between them froze. A few moments in time wherein the entire situation settled into the drunk girl's mind. Her eyes began to water and not a beat later, she was sobbing quite loudly, reaching out to grab onto Zoey. Alcohol scented fingers clutched her shirt and her face pressed into her chest.

"'_m 'o 'reeeee! D'n't 'ate 'e 'ooooo!" _

"I don't hate you," Zoey sighed, placing her head on top of Sasha's head. "But I would like to get you back to the hotel. I am _really _tired."

Sasha lifted her head, "He compared me to you!"

Zoey pushed Sasha back, holding her at arm's length. "Who?"

"Ryan! H-he was all, 'Why can't you be more like Zoey' and I don't get it! He cheated on you! With me!"

A resentful sort of anger instantly built in her gut. She was angry at Sasha; angry that she was, yet again, drunk and ruining her evening, angry that she had called her out of all of the people, angry that when she appeared to help her dumbass friend the little brat claimed to be mad at her. Then, she was angry at Ryan; angry that he left his girlfriend at the bar, angry that he had the audacity to compare the two women after everything that he had done.

"We will get Spencer and Ryan to stay in the same room and you can get one room with yourself tonight," she said distantly and then managed to guide Sasha outside.

XXXX

When Ryan answered the door to the hotel room he was clad in only boxers while sporting a sleepy scowl. He stood in the doorway, body half hidden behind the door with a dark background as anyone who was sane was normally sleeping at such an hour. When he took in Sasha's passed out form in Ellis' arms he looked from Sasha, to the Mechanic and then over to Zoey, who was holding the girl's bra, purse and two bottles of water.

"… The fuck?" he asked sleepily, reaching up to push his hair from his eyes.

Zoey sighed. "She called from the bar about an hour ago," And just like that the sleepy passiveness she disintegrated into pure, bitter anger. "What was going through your Goddamn mind when you just _left _her at a bar in some strange city?"

"We had-"

"Better yet, why would leave her when she was upset! You know how she gets, Ryan."

Ryan pushed the door open wider, growling, "Bullshit, you don't know half of it!"

Zoey stepped forward, her voice lowering into a harsh whisper. "I know that any decent man wouldn't have just left their girlfriend, drunk and upset with a room full of strangers. Think about what could have happened! The place was a total shit-hole and know what? Daddy dearest doesn't exactly have jurisdiction here!"

Her father had never really bothered with her friends but the man had always kept an eye on her and Sasha. Sasha was old enough to drink and even though Zoey wasn't she would chaperone once in a while, hang out the bars and get a good look at who Sasha was hanging onto. Whenever someone went too far Zoey was able to step in and she was known well enough to get the man to step back. There was never a time that it hadn't worked in her favor.

Ryan's defense suddenly vanished, eyes landing on Sasha with a sudden softness.

"Oh shit," he breathed, then reached forward to take Sasha from Ellis' arms. "I didn't even… Oh _fuck."_

Ellis carefully transferred Sasha's body over to Ryan, who carefully cradled her head to his neck and walked her into the room. He vanished for a moment then returned to grab everything from Zoey's hands.

"Put one water bottle in the bathroom on the counter, the other next to the bed. I suggest you put her cell phone somewhere out of reach."

"You do this more than once?" Ryan asked, tossing the bra inside.

Zoey faltered visibly, catching absolutely no sarcasm in his tone. There was no way that he could be joking. With the amount of times she had gone to pick her up, the times that she had scrubbed puke out of her car, had washed it out of Sasha's hair. Even Ellis seemed surprised by the comment and he raised his eyebrows, pushing them high along his forehead.

"Y'got no idea, do you?"

Ryan looked just as confused now, his eyes shifting between Zoey and then Ellis. "What do you mean?"

Zoey looked up at Ellis, who was studying her features carefully before he reached for her hand and started to guide her down the hallway. "Do yerself a favor – next time she wants to have a drink, try and keep her sober."

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Ryan asked, sounding angry – though his tone was thrown off by just how curious he was. "Are you saying that she has a-"

Ellis dropped Zoey's hand suddenly, stepping between her and Ryan. "Go take care of your girl." His tone made it clear that he was done talking and with a gentle grasp he was guiding Zoey out of the hotel. As Zoey followed him, as she crawled into the passenger seat of the pickup, she wondered if Sasha had a drinking problem. The girl was 22 years of age, in college so it was expected that she would be partying and drinking. Sasha was a social butterfly, in dire need of attention and verbal stimulation.

Zoey knew that she occasionally dabbled in drugs, nothing to extreme just a small bit of weed here and there. She didn't approve of Sasha's drug usage but she could definitely be doing worse things. The drinking had never seemed that bad, but Ellis seemed to call out the situation. Sasha clearly enjoyed drinking and Zoey herself had gone to pick up the intoxicated woman a number of times – far too many.

Perhaps it was something that she needed to bring up.

"I'm sorry, Ellis," Zoey said quietly, looking out the passenger side window. He took her hand, lifting it to place a kiss to the back.

"Don't worry 'bout it, baby."

XXXX

She woke up to an empty bed, the door closed and the soft sounds of music playing with the scent of cooking bacon. Zoey stretched out slowly, her body straining with a pleasant muscular tension before she relaxed again. She rolled over, her back towards the door as she searched for her cell phone. When she didn't immediately find it she let her eyes close yet again, sighing.

Right when she was getting the energy to get herself up and out of bed she heard the bedroom door open and the sound of claws on hardwood sounded.

"Git her," Came Ellis' whispering voice and, sure enough, Glock appeared in her view, front paws gripping the edge of the mattress. As the door was open, the smell of bacon intensified, accompanied by French toast, eggs. "Wake her up – git her."

"Hey, baby boy," Zoey cooed, reaching out and ruffling the top of his head.

Ellis suddenly jumped on the bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and rolling her over onto her back. "Well, g'mornin' sleepin' beauty!"

Zoey laughed tiredly, playfully pushing at his chest. "Beauty is not a word to describe my sleeping or waking up, sir, I assure you."

He was suddenly pressing a kiss to her lips, hands finding her ribs. It was then, at that moment, Zoey realized that her bra was not on and she didn't remember when she had taken it off or where it had ended up. "I made you some breakfast, c'mon 'n' get dressed."

"It smells great," Zoey commented, pushing herself up, noting that her begs were sitting at the foot of the bed. Ellis and Glock were already leaving the room, the door closing behind them. Zoey got to her feet, a vibrant blush spreading across her cheeks when she noticed that she wasn't wearing her yoga shorts. She had removed her bra, her shorts and was sporting a loose tank and her panties.

"Oh, sweet baby Jesus," Zoey scolded herself, quickly yanking back the covers to find her bottoms. She found them at the foot of the bed and she sighed heavily. Maybe she needed to start wearing shorts to bed, just to get back into the habit. "What is wrong with you, Zoey?" she grumbled, tossing her shorts on top of her bag before searching for her bra. Dropping to her knees, she peered under the bed and found the undergarment, sitting there with its… smug underwearness.

She put her underwear on the bed then dug through her bag, finding a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt. Her nude-bra was near the bottom of her bag and it came out with an easy tug, followed by her low top converse and a pair of black ankle socks. With several glances towards the closed door, Zoey changed, tossing her dirty clothes into her bag and pulling her frizzy hair back into her signature pony tail. Treading barefoot out the door, Zoey worked her way to the kitchen.

Glock barked loudly, racing towards her before making his way back to the kitchen.

"Oh, that smells awesome. Delicious…" She leaned back against the kitchen counter, watching as Ellis served up the plates. "It looks pretty, too."

"Well ya better eat up, 'cause we are gonna be driving for a little bit today."

Zoey quirked her eyebrow watching Ellis as he went to his fridge and pulled out some orange juice. She wondered what would require a 'little bit' of driving, and she wondered how long of a drive it would be, the way he said it made it sound as though there would be an extensive amount of driving. Grabbing both of the plates as Ellis filled two cups with orange juice and followed her into the living room where they both sat down.

"What are we doing today?" Zoey asked after they had started eating, her two pieces of French toast already gone and a piece of bacon poised between her thumb and index finger.

"You ever ride on a four wheeler?" Ellis replied, sipping his juice.

"I can't say that I have."

Ellis smiled, "What do you do up there, mm?"

Zoey offered a smile in return, nudging him with her shoulder. "I can shoot. Guns – big ones."

The smile faltered for a moment, eyebrows shooting up into his hairline. "Like… Bang-bang?"

"More like," she trilled her tongue against the roof of mouth, pretending that she was shooting an automatic weapon and then changed to imaginary pistols. "And, Bang-bang! Bang!"

Ellis turned to face her fully, eyes narrowing slightly. "Zoey, you'd best not be teasin' me, now…"

Zoey licked her fingers, fighting down a laugh. "For real, if I could find my phone I would show you." He suddenly turned, looking back along the couch before suddenly reaching behind her. Her phone was placed on the table next to her plate and Ellis scooted over. "… That's where it went?"

"Y'tossed it on the couch last night. Now show me."

And so she did. She brought up a video taken a few months prior, with her stretched out along the ground, a large scoped rifle sitting before her, her shoulder to the butt of the stock, fingers toying with the dial on the scope.

"_Alright, Zoe. Now, it's gonna feel a little weird, but that is right where you need it. Whenever you're ready, go ahead and pull the trigger."_

"_Yeah, I got it," _Came Zoey's voice, as she dropped her hand from the scope and to the trigger. She took one deep breath, then another and then she held it before an eruption of sound blared through the speakers. "_Bull's Eye!"_

"_That's my boy!"_

Zoey's body turned to look up at whoever was holding the camera, almost glowering.

"_Thanks Dad." _

The video stopped and Zoey went on to flip through a few pictures, from her shooting shotguns, pistols and rifles. Ellis looked on silently until the very end where he proceeded to lean forward and push his lips to her neck. Zoey laughed, trying to push him away.

"Ellis!"

"I am _so _turned on right now."

"Oh, God!" She slapped his shoulder.

XxxXX


	8. Dirty

_Okay._

_Okay, so… _

_I'm not gonna lie, in a fit of boredom and writer's block (and not wanting to work while at work, go figure) I started writing something else. Four something elses. _

_The first is a Walking Dead/Left 4 Dead Cross Over with Daryl and Zoey as the pairing. Zoey swears a lot, Sasha is a useless idiot (and I might kill her in this one) and Daryl is his strange redneck attractive self (I think he is attractive 'cause I keep getting Boondock Saint flash backs – I dunno). Some smut, some zombies and some possible killing of an OC that I both made and cannot stand. _

_The second is a Skyrim story, starting after the main campaign and the beginning of Dawnstar. Vampires, werewolves, possible Dragon/OC (BECAUSE THERE NEEDS TO BE MOAR!) or Ulfric/OC. _

_Third is a Brave story, featuring Merida/OC and triggered by mass amounts of Karen Marie Moning books. _

_Aaand the last is a transformers story, featuring a grown up Annabelle Lennox paired with a bot that still has yet to be decided.._

… _And I was thinking about doing a Borderlands 2 Story… _

_._._

_Might post one, might post all four (five?). Just a heads up in case anyone gets pissy if stories are neglected. You may nominate which one gets posted; it might or might not influence me to work on one in particular._

_Also, Just in Passing is gradually being rewritten. Currently about 1/3 of the way through the first chapter. As well as this story, just a bit of editing here and there._

_THEN! To top it all off, I am writing an original story all on my own – there is a significant difference between my fan fiction and my regular writing. Soo…_

_So yeah._

In total, there was eight people at a designated pit of dust in the middle of nowhere. Two of which were, thankfully, people that Zoey knew as integrating herself with a group of people that she didn't know was always an incredibly awkward time. She knew Keith and she knew Ellis, which was _super_, but the three other men and two other women were all strangers and, well, the ladies were gorgeous and tan and stick thin.

They were sporting tank tops and short-shorts and Zoey was in her dirty jeans with a new set of boots so her converse wouldn't get muddy while Ellis showed her how to drive the four-wheeler. The ladies didn't seem too interested in the mudding aspect of the trip. They were sitting in a couple of folding camping chairs, magazines and books in respective laps while the three men were unloading coolers from the back of their trucks. There was five four wheelers set out along the trucks, each varying in size and color. Ellis and Keith were both greeted before Zoey was introduced. Jason was a tall, muscular-skinny man with an attractive smile and green eyes. There was Bubba, a mammoth of a man who looked close to a lumber jack with a full beard, thick hair and dark eyes. Finally there was Jimmy who Zoey simply did not like. Shaggy hair and a killer smile accompanied by a too sure of himself cockiness that Zoey found irritating. The two ladies were Jill and Victoria. Jill was a tiny tanned blonde with a perfect smile and a cosmo magazine in her lap, Ellis said that she was Jimmy's sort-of girlfriend ("_They get t'gether and call it quits about every week 'er so"_ he whispered into her ear). The second, Victoria, was a bottle-red head (Or, at least Zoey assumed it was bottled. It certainly didn't look natural – not with those eyebrows), lightly tanned with a thick book in her lap – she was introduced as Jason's girlfriend.

It wasn't until all of the coolers were unloaded that Zoey noticed the gun cases, the bags of ammunition and the earplugs were set out along with the hard weapon cases. Almost instantly, Zoey felt excitement bubble up into her system, knowing that if she couldn't ride on a four-wheeler worth a damn she was certainly be able to out-shoot every one of them.

As the ladies sat and read the men prepped themselves for their fun filled afternoon. Ellis had pulled Zoey over towards the larger four-wheelers, one clearly big enough for two people and walked her through the controls. He showed her how to turn it on, how to put it into reverse, neutral and first gear, then instructed her on how she would get to second and third and then he showed her how she would down shift.

"You ready to ride?" Ellis inquired, dipping his head to kiss her lips. "I will ride us out and you can drive us back in." He took a step back to hop onto the four-wheeler. Zoey crawled on behind him, putting his hands on his hips as she waited for him to take off.

One of the other boys rolled up beside them and Zoey was relieved to see that it was Bubba, his smile already in place as he sat on his own four-wheeler. He had goggles on over his eyes and he gestured for Ellis to take the lead.

"G'head," he called out over the sound of his engine and Ellis obliged by getting his vehicle into gear. Without much of a warning, Ellis gunned the engine, his thumb pressing down on the gas as he rapidly shifted through the gears. Zoey couldn't help but grin from ear to ear, holding onto Ellis as they shot through the dryer parts of the path and head-long into the muddy ruts. The four-wheeler suddenly dipped down, muddy water shooting up and over the front of the vehicle before spitting mud in all directions.

Zoey laughed, pressing her face against Ellis' back as she laughed, feeling the mud sling up against her back, her legs and thighs. Ellis shifted his weight, yanked on the handle bars and proceeded to swing the rear of the ATV around to the side. Zoey turned her head just in time to see mud shoot from the tires and up into Bubba's face who, thankfully, had his mouth closed. Not far behind him was Jason and Jimmy, both laughing and trying to kick up as much mud as they could while Ellis proceeded to lead.

xxXxx

By the time they were finished, Zoey was a wet muddy mess. Mud was smeared up along her cheeks, her knees and thighs had a decent coating of muck and grime, as did her back, her arms. Ellis was equally muddy as was Keith and Bubba. Jason and Jimmy managed to make it out fairly clean but that was because they would stop and attempt to clean themselves off; scraping off the mud as they went. Once the lot crawled off of their four-wheelers, the muddy group of men brought it in for a group hug with Zoey stuck in the middle.

This was fun.

Zoey needed this – a break from Sasha's self-created drama. No Spencer, no Ryan. For the first time, in a long time, Zoey felt comfortable in a group of strangers. There was no one here plotting to get into her pants, no one trying to get her to sleep with someone, or hook up or date.

"Alright, so we know you can't drive worth a damn," Bubba rumbled, patting a muddy head on the top of Zoey's head. Zoey huffed, pushing his massive hand away from her though she was smiling. She had managed to get stuck a total of seven times and in order to get out of the muddy hole, she and Ellis would have to get off of the four-wheeler and they would have to push, pull, tug and lift the machine out of the mud while Bubba, Keith and the two semi-clean boys sat back, laughed and kicked up mud. "You ready for Bubba to teach y't'shoot?"

Zoey gave him a wide smile, shaking her head. "Nope. I know how to shoot."

"We'll see about that!" Jimmy called from his truck.

Ellis smiled knowingly then pulled Zoey to him, giving her a quick smooch. "G'head and take a seat while we get the targets set up." She nodded and lingered off towards the two females. Jill and Victoria both looked up as Zoey lowered herself into one of the chairs.

Victoria smiled politely, discarding her reading in order to offer up the greeting. Zoey smiled in return, watching as the older woman looked her over. "Well lookit you, yer a hot mess sweetheart!" Her voice was lilting and soft, very Southern Belle. "If y'need I have my face wash that y'can use." Zoey's polite smile broadened and she looked down at herself, looking at the complete mess she had managed to become.

"I might take you up on that. I wish I would have brought my tooth brush," she offered, hoping to lure the woman into some friendly conversation.

Victoria laughed, nodding her head. "Dirt in yer mouth, huh? I ride every so often but, really, it's just too messy! Dirt 'n' mud in yer hair, in your nose and yer mouth- egh!"

Zoey shrugged her shoulders, watching as Victoria bent at the waist and went through her Coach purse.

"That's why I don't go," Jill offered, popping into the conversation seamlessly. "I barely like it when I get dirt under my nails. Can't stand it." To punctuate the point, she inspected her digits, sliding her thumbnail under her index finger's as if to scrape out some dirt. Her eyes flickered to Zoey just as Victoria was passing a packet of cleansing pads to Zoey. Zoey thanked her and withdrew one before taking the small moist cloth to her face and scrubbing.

"So did I hear right? Yer gonna shoot too?" Victoria asked.

Zoey nodded, examining the pad with an open grimace before flipping it over and scrubbing some more. "Yeah, I am pretty good and since Bubba made the comment about not being able to drive, I figure I ought to show him how to shoot."

"Y'know, Jason has been tryin' t'get me to get my concealed carrier's license but I have never shot a gun and-"

Zoey looked her way, furrowing her eyebrows. "Why not? If I was old enough to get one I would have it already. If you wanna get real technical, you can have one in your car if you don't have your license. Under the castle doctrine it…." Jill was watching with raised eyebrows, and jaw somewhat slacked. "Ha, nevermind."

_Might as well start talking about your kill-death ratio on Call of Duty, Zoey… _

Victoria waved her hands, "No, no, what does that do?"

Zoey cleared her throat, wadding up the dirty face pad and fishing out another just in case. "Um, the castle doctrine basically says that your car is a place where you are allowed to use deadly-force because it's your place, kinda…" she shrugged. "You can have a gun in your car and its fine."

Victoria tilted her head, studying Zoey carefully before smiling wide. "Yer daddy's a cop, huh?"

Zoey nodded, passing the packet back to her. "Yeah… How did you…?"

"Call it a good guess. Maybe you can do me a favor though, huh? When it comes to teaching anyone how to shoot, Jason doesn't have the patience. How 'bout you get warmed up and you give me a few pointers? Maybe Jill can try too, huh girly?"

Jill shrugged. "I don't like shooting."

_Just go back to reading your Cosmo, Barbie…_

"Zoe!" Ellis called just as Zoey was finished cleaning off her face, the two dirty scrub towels resting on her equally dirty knee. Zoey smiled, waving awkwardly before getting to her feet and approaching the group of gun wielding men. "Alright, darlin', pick your gun. We are starting with pistols."

She inspected the guns that weren't taken, noting the variety. There was a Smith & Wesson .357 Revolver with black finish, a Sig Sauer 1911 and two Glocks one a generation 3 and the other a generation 4. Zoey reached for the Gen 4, knowing that she was more familiar with the weapon. Instinctively, Zoey ejected the clip and pulled the slide, verifying that the gun itself wasn't loaded. She slid the clip back into the gun. Ellis was suddenly leaning down towards her, lips brushing her neck.

"Do that again."

"Ellis!" She laughed, giving him a push with her free hand.

"Yer sexy with a gun," he said quietly, winking at her playfully. Zoey couldn't help the vivid blush that spread into her cheeks. No one had ever, ever, referred to her as sexy. Absolutely no one (aside from guys on xbox live that didn't even know what she looked like).

"Alright, come on. Let's teach you how to shoot!" Jimmy said clapping his hands and snapping his fingers. Zoey frowned, looking over Ellis' shoulder as the man smiled. "C'mon, don't be shy."

Zoey shook her head, huffing out a sigh. "I can shoot you under the table."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Fifty bucks says you can't."

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she set her free hand on her hip. "One hundred says I can."

XXxxXX

Ellis, Bubba and Keith pulled up chairs to sit back and watch while Jason went ahead and filled the other clips with ammo as the two had their little shoot-off. Ellis, personally, was pretty excited to watch his girlfriend with a gun, watching her possibly win some money on top of it was all the better. Jimmy wasn't his favorite person and he was hoping that Zoey would be able to put him in his place. The way he treated women sometimes was unforgivable and he hoped that Zoey would beat him at a man's game.

Zoey pulled the slide and let it slap back into place. With her gun loaded, she gestured for Jimmy to make the first shot.

They had set up a variety of targets, varying in size and distance with the last being an unopened bottle of beer at the furthest distance. Jimmy was sending her a wide smile, shaking his head as he gestured for her to take a shot.

"Go ahead sweetheart, take your time."

"No, no… Go ahead. Show me how it's done."

Ellis crossed his arms, watching as the man took the bait and stepped up to the designated firing line. The first shot was a dead-ringer, center of the target. Jimmy turned and smiled then went to aim for the next, all the while Zoey stood, free hand on her hip, head cocked and smiling wide.

She was excited, and it was obvious.

"Ten on Jim," Bubba grunted, arms crossed.

Keith tilted his head, arms also crossed. "I dunno, Zoe looks real sure, does she?"

"I am obligated t'vote for my girlfriend."

The second shot hit the target, also a perfect shot with the target being two feet further. The third he hit the white ring next to the center, the fourth and fifth were a bit too far Ellis to see and the last shot was the bottle. Jimmy took a breath, peered down the sights and then fired. The glass didn't shatter and Jimmy swore loudly, dropping the gun onto the fold-out table. Ellis looked to Zoey who was smiling quite happily, shifting her weight.

"What a shame."

"Shuddup," Jimmy groused. "Go 'head. Hundred bucks."

Zoey stepped up to the firing line and took her first shot. Like Jimmy, the first two shots were perfect, center of the target and from there the distance made them difficult to decipher. However, on the final shot the bottle shattered and, again, Jimmy cursed.

"Fuck," he hissed, kicking at the dirt.

Ellis watched as Zoey remained silent though she was smiling widely, knowingly. Switching the gun over to her left hand, Zoey raised the gun and peered down the sights briefly before looking away, that smirk she had held growing wider and nearly devious.

"Hey. Hey, Jimmy?"

Jimmy turned to her, eyes narrowing. "Oh, left handed huh?"

"And no looking."

Jimmy took a step forward. "Double or noth-" She pulled the trigger and not a split second later the glass bottle shattered, Zoey turned to inspect the damage and she smiled, unloading the weapon and setting it out onto the table. Jimmy didn't move, didn't speak for several seconds before he was turning at Zoey, glaring.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"Call of Duty," Zoey joked. "I'm like a tenth prestige. No big deal."

"No seriously."

Ellis waved his hands, "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You play Call of Duty?"

This woman was damn near every man's fantasy; the girl who was a looker, a beautiful body with a killer smile who liked fishing, who liked mudding and shooting and video games. She was willing to do things with her man, try different activities that he was interested in. Now Ellis just has to find out something that she liked to do and get out and do it with her. He looked forward to it – hell, he hoped it was a session of late night Call of Duty.

"I'm only a fifth prestige, but yeah."

Keith reached out and nudged Ellis' shoulder, making the man smile wide as he looked towards his friend. It was obvious that Keith agreed, that this was the kind of woman that was sought out. Getting to his feet, Keith lingered down the range in order to inspect the paper targets. Jimmy was still looking at Zoey though now he looked torn between bitter and incredulous.

"No seriously! How!"

Zoey's hands went into her pockets as she shrugged, "Me and my dad go shooting a lot. He's a cop. Used to be in the military. He likes to mix it up sometimes. Right hand, left hand, both. It's really not that hard, you just need a bit of practice."

"Oh," Keith cackled from the furthest target. "Zoey _so _won!"

Bubba stood, tugging at his pants before he lingered to the weapons, "Alright come back! I wanna shoot now too!"

Zoey moved to the unoccupied chairs to sit down but Ellis jolted forward, looking his arms around her waist before pulling her down into his lap. Zoey yelped and laughed, draping and arm around his shoulders. Ellis smiled, noticing that her face was considerably cleaner than his and he felt obligated to rectify that. With a hand cupping the back of her head and pulled her forward. His lips touched her chin, her jaw and cheek before he nipped at her lip. Just like that she was melting against him, not minding the dirt and the mud that was being smeared against her skin, the dirty fingers touching her hair.

"_So_ turned on," he mumbled, his voice low as he nudged his nose to hers. She laughed, tucking her face to his chest.

"Stoppit."

"I'm serious. You are… "

Beautiful, funny, amazing – _different. _

Ellis sighed, kissing her again. He was already starting to fall in love with this girl.

Yes, it was much too soon, yes she was young, but the compatibility was nearly perfect, their personalities meshing wonderfully. He smiled, leaning back into the seat. He wasn't in love but he was falling and he was falling hard.

"Alright Zoey, you have to show me how to shoot now!" Victoria called.

XxXxx

As it got darker, a fire was lit, food was prepared, music was turned up and drinks were opened. Shooting was fun, mudding was fun, watching the men prepare the food was fun. It was also entertaining to watch Victoria and Jill drag the boys into dancing. Jill lured Bubba in with a small coy smile and some sweet words and the man was quite pleased with himself when he showed her that he could indeed dance.

Jimmy crossed his arms and glared, watching as his sorta-girlfriend (they had started arguing not long after shooting) danced with the large man. Jason and Victoria were dancing close, hips plastered together. Keith sighed heavily, looking up at the stars.

"I need t'get me a girlfriend," Keith sighed. "Zoe, you got any lady friends I can get in t'touch wit'?"

"In the R-L I got Sasha and Sasha. And you don't want to have to deal with Sasha."

Ellis chuckled, "I can vouch for that." Standing, he grabbed Zoey's hand as the sound of the fiddle came through the speakers, accompanied by a heavy base drum. "C'mon."

"Ellis I don't dance, I am dead serious on this one."

"Whelp, Mister Luke Bryan is going to help you learn how to dance then." He pulled her close, making sure to stand a little ways off to the side from the other dancing couples as his hands slid to her hips, her lower back. He dipped his head down, murmuring the lyrics into her ear. "Gotta little boom 'n' my big truck, gonna open up the doors 'n' turn it up, gonna stomp my boots in the Georgia mud, gonna watch you make me fall in love…"

"I have no idea what I'm doing. The last dance I was involved in was in eighth grade," Zoey muttered, looking down at her feet, their hips. Ellis pulled her close, kissing at her lips as he guided her body into a slow sway.

"Yer fine, now… Country girl shake it for me…"

"I am far from a country gir-" she gave a soft 'eep!' when he pulled her flush against him. "Ellis for real, I really can't dance. In any way shape or form. I mean, I can do Thriller but that's only thanks to Youtube."

It was cute, how skittish she seemed to be over a little dancing, though admittedly the dancing that was going on wasn't exactly innocent.

"Darlin', you cannot tell me that you ain't never seen Dirty Dancing."

Zoey snorted, pressing her face to his chest, "Oh, Jesus."

"Is that a yes?"

"Not my favorite Swayze movie, but I have seen it."

"Whelp, in that case you should know how to dance like they d-" he stopped short, laughing as Zoey pursed her lips and glared up at him. "Oh, darlin', y'know I'm teasin'," he dropped a kiss to her still pursed lips before pulling her into a hug, simply swaying. "Y'ready t'get outta here?" He enjoyed the way she tucked her head under his chin, arms wrapped around him as she sighed heavily.

They were both still dirty and with the gritty feeling on his teeth made him long for a shower and his tooth brush and he knew that Zoey was feeling the same. The amount of times he watched her pick at the dirt on her skin or run her tongue over her teeth was numerous.

"Yeah, whenever you're ready."

He nodded his head, glad that he had packed up his four wheeler and his guns before it had got dark. He pressed a kiss to her lips then released her, though before she broke free he gave a soft tug of her ponytail.

"Y'still owe me a dance."

"Uh huh, sure," she said none committedly, waving him off. Ellis stepped back, walking over to the other dancing couples to let them know that they were getting ready to leave. Victoria instantly broke free from her partner and went to Zoey, arms extended.

"C'mere, girl! It was certainly nice t'meet you!" Zoey awkwardly accepted the hug, nodding in agreement.

"You too."

"Honey I'm gonna add you to facebook and we're gonna have to go out sometime," Victoria said, the kindness in her voice genuine.

"I am only down here for a week or so," Zoey said on a shrug, "But definitely add me." She then waved to Jill and Bubba. "Nice meeting you," she called out and Bubba waved, though he seemed more interested in the petite woman that was holding onto him.

Keith came and embraced Ellis before turning and doing the same to Zoey, kissing her cheek. "I will see you both tomorrow, hey?"

"Sure, what's happening tomorrow?"

"We dunno. Have a good night!"

Ellis guided Zoey to the truck, they piled in and took off.

XxxXxx

"Oh, Jesus," Zoey said on a sigh as she pulled her boots off. "I need a shower."

Ellis was beside her, pulling his boots off and tossing them outside onto the porch, along with hers. He sighed loudly, removing his shirt as he made his way down the hall to the utility room. Zoey followed him, taking a turn into his bedroom in order to fish some clean clothes from her bag. When Ellis didn't reappear she lingered into the hall, clothes under her arm. Ellis was in the bathroom across the hall, pulling a clean towel and a wash cloth from the closet and setting it on the toilet lid.

"I'll let you go first," he said on a smile. "Hop in, pass me your clothes and I will start the laundry."

"You don't have to do that," she said, shaking her head as she leaned against the door frame. "I need to wash more clothes anyway, I was just going to go to a laundry mat and-"

Ellis released a long, loud sigh. "Darlin', we can wash your clothes here." He raised his eyebrows at her. "C'mon, grab your bag and come into the utility room."

Zoey backed into the bedroom, tossing her clean clothes onto the bed in a neat heap (her underwear hidden in her shirt) and grabbed her duffle before following him into the utility room. It was surprisingly clean, the laundry on the table folded up and socks matching with a hamper of clean clothes sitting beside it. Zoey set her back on top of the dryer and tossed her dirty clothes into the empty washer, quickly dispatching what used underwear she had, following it with socks, shirts and jeans, along with her zip up.

"Now go strip."

Zoey crossed her arms, staring at him. "Is this just an excuse to get me naked?"

Ellis snapped his fingers, sighing heavily. "Dammit. Y'got me."

"I knew you were a pervert."

They went back to the bathroom and Zoey stepped into the shower, fully clothed. Watching his silhouette through the shower curtain, she shimmied out of her dirty jeans and her panties, tucking them into the leg of the denim before wadding them up and setting them at her feet. Her shirt and bra came next and, again, she stowed her underwear within her clothes, placing her muddy socks on top as she peaked out at him. The corner of his lips tilted upward and he reached out to take her clothes before leaving the room, door closing behind him.

Zoey huffed loudly, an anxious breath that eased the tension in her gut as she turned the water on. Within minutes, the room filled with steam as she scrubbed at the dirt and dried grime. The water that dripped from her body was brown, sometimes dark and sometimes relatively clear. She washed her body twice, along with her hair despite the mild sense of guilt that came with using up too much of his soap. As she dragged a hand down over her legs she sighed with relief when she noted that they were still smooth, somehow devoid of stubble. She checked her underarms next and was relieved to find the same though she would definitely have to shave tomorrow.

Taking the time for another pass under the water, re-rinsing her hair, she turned the nozzle and opened the shower curtain, goose bumps rising as her skin met with the cold air. She grabbed the towel and passed it over her hair, scrunching the ends in the cloth then ruffling it over her skull before she wrapped it around her body. With her hand clutching the tail to her chest, she opened the bathroom door.

She went to the bedroom to see Ellis stretched out on the bed, only clad in a towel, playing on his phone. There was a moment where she awkwardly stood in the doorway before she cleared her throat and walked across the room to stand on her side of the bed.

_Wait…_

_When did I start considering it _my _side of the bed?_

Her steps faltered and the thought though she didn't stop until she reached her destination. When she slowed to grab her clothes, Ellis looked up at her and smiled. His eyes drifted over her body for a moment before he sat up.

"You're up," she said slowly, trying to figure out the best way to go about getting dressed without making it awkward.

_But, really, that's just making it more awkward!_

He chuckled, though he didn't make a move to go to the bathroom, he did, however, move over to his dresser to pull out a pair of underwear and then he was approaching her. Zoey held up her hand, holding the towel to her chest.

"Oh hell no! You, sir, are super dirty!"

"Baby, I need some sugar."

"You're dirty and I just got clean! Go shower."

"Baaaaaby!"

"Scoot!"

Ellis was laughing as he left the room, casting a glance back in her direction as he entered the bathroom. Zoey got dressed quickly, wearing a tank top paired with a set of mesh shorts in hope that she would wear them throughout the night. After dressing she pulled out her charger cable and her phone and went about checking on all of her apps.

Facebook featured three friend requests – Ellis, Keith and Victoria.

Twitter was looking rather dull,.

Her Tiny Tower was looking great…

She stretched out on the bed, tapping away at her phone as she waited for Ellis to get out of the shower. If Glock was home (Ellis had dropped the puppy off at his mother's house for the day) she would be playing with him, but instead she was left to her own devices, not quite sure if he was going to want to go watch television, play games or simply call it a night. Zoey was up for whatever; she was tired but she could push a couple more hours into the day.

When the bathroom door finally opened, Ellis came out wearing nothing but his briefs and the towel draped over his head, drying off his hair. When he tossed his towel to the corner of the room, Zoey swallowed, hard. He was on the bed beside her, on his hands and knees, hovering.

"Well, darlin', I think you owe me a dance."

"Um, I can teach how to Thriller?"

"It's either a dance or a round of one on one."

"One on… one?" Man, he was suddenly putting it on hard.

"Mmhmm," He nodded, sitting up. "Call of Duty or Halo. Take yer pick."

Zoey couldn't help but laugh.


End file.
